


Civil War

by LinkCat



Series: All The Elements [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Assassination, Child Death, Civil War, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: A tragic accident causes friction between the trolls. Rage splits the colony in half. Will they be able to resolve the tension before it tears family and lives apart?





	1. Growing Up Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of “All The Elements.” You will want to read part 1 and 2. It’ll make this part make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Here is an element reference key for all the elements:
> 
> All trolls have wings. Their wings are different depending on their element. The feather colors coordinate with their hair colors. There are three types of wings. Feathered wings, bug wings, and bat/dragon wings.
> 
> Water- The trolls can heal using water. Their feathers are round in shape and are waterproof. They are masterful swimmers and are even able to stay underwater for long periods of time. They can make water at will, unless the area around them is completely dry.
> 
> Fire- The troll is fireproof. Their wings are shaped like dragon wings. They can make fire at will, unless the area around them is too wet.
> 
> Lightning- The troll can conduct electricity. Their wings are sharp feathers. They can kill larger predators if they are caught by simply electrocuting them. 
> 
> Ice- The troll can survive extremely cold temperatures and prefers them. Their wings are feathered, and able to keep form even when frozen. They can make a snowstorm at will.
> 
> Earth- The troll can manipulate the earth around them. Their wings are insect like in appearance and are able to become strong like stone. These trolls can manipulate anything that comes from the earth, including rock, mud, marble, and metals.
> 
> Atmosphere (Air)- The troll can manipulate the air. Their wings are feathered, with extra down to help with lift and to keep them warm when they are in higher elevations. These trolls can control windstorms. If they work together with a water troll, they can make rainstorms, and with a lightning and water troll they can make thunderstorms and tornadoes.
> 
> Darkness (Spirits)- A dark spirit troll can control how dark a room is and is able to communicate with the dead. Their wings are like bat wings. They are extremely rare and dangerous if they have evil tendencies.
> 
> Light (Spirits)- Light trolls can control the light in the room and is able to sense auras and spirts of the living. Their wings are angelic in appearance. They are generally peaceful and try to avoid conflict.
> 
> Energy- These trolls can give and take energy at will. They’re the fairies of the troll world. Their wings are insect like and are shaped like fairy wings. They can move quickly if needed and are generally very hyper.
> 
> Glitter- These trolls can make and manipulate glitter. Their wings are like butterfly wings. Most glitter manipulated trolls are covered in glitter, including their hair, and generally have no desire to wear clothing.
> 
> Music- These trolls can conduct music at will. Their wings are insect like and are sharp at the tip. Their voices are so beautiful, that they are desired by most colonies for their beautiful songs.
> 
> Imitation: This troll can control elements of anyone that they touch. This only lasts for half an hour and is not a strong elemental power. They are very rare because most colonies kill them due to their ability being weak. Their wings are large and strong, which makes up for not having an element of their own.
> 
> Poison: This troll can control poisons of all kinds. They can produce poison and can make their saliva poisonous. They’re semi-common, but many of them do not survive infancy, because of poisoning their own parents or their parents abandon them to protect themselves. They have insect like wings.
> 
> Smoke: This troll can control and make smoke. They are rare and are only born from parents that are fire and water trolls, or fire and atmosphere trolls. They have water troll like wings that are fireproof.
> 
> Jewel: This troll can sense were precious stones are and are like earth trolls. They can make their skin hard and can control precious stones. Their wings are feathered, and shine like diamonds.
> 
> Lava: This troll can control lava and molten rock. Like Smoke trolls, they are rare. They come from parents whom are earth and fire. Their wings are dragon like and are fireproof.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young trolls get married, much to their parents’ chagrin.

It had been five years, since Marigold had jumped Nutmeg. After the warning from Branch, she decided to leave the family alone. She didn’t want to get banished and have to leave with her young son. It was too dangerous.

In those five years, more children were welcomed into the world. Nutmeg had a baby with Branch, three years earlier. She looked like Nutmeg but was a water trolling. Her name was Paprika. Nutmeg also had a two-year-old from Stream. She was pink with green and yellow two-toned hair. She was a light trolling. Her name was Carnation. Branch had a baby with Stream. She was a one year old. She was lavender with royal blue hair. Her name was Flower. She was a water trolling. Harper had a six-month-old girl with Nutmeg. She was red with pink, yellow, and orange splotches. She had rainbow hair. She had one red eye and one yellow eye. She was an energy trolling. Her name was Candy. Poppy had a kid with Nutmeg too. He was four years old. He was red with magenta colored hair. He was a poison trolling. He had yellow eyes. His name was Mercury. Biggie and Fern welcomed a baby boy two years earlier. He was light green with light blue hair. His name was Leek. Smidge had a baby boy with Basil. He was normal sized. He was yellow with two toned blue green and dark green hair. He was a lightning trolling. He was three years old and was named Thyme. Dark had a four-year-old daughter with Basil. She was black with dark green hair. She was normal sized and had glitter. She was an earth trolling. Her name was Elegant. Sky had twins with Chenille. They were two years old. They were identical twin girls. They were blue like Chenille with three toned royal blue, purple, and pink hair. Their names were Silk and Swindle. They were water trollings. Guy Diamond and DJ Suki had a baby boy. He was raspberry glitter, with curly orange hair. He was named Jingle. He was one year old. He was a music trolling. Harper, Nutmeg, and Dark were all pregnant.

Everyone was gathering for a wedding. Keith and Horizon were getting married. The twenty and nineteen-year-old atmosphere trolls were breaking the attraction rules. Usually opposites attracted, but they actually shared the same element. To them it didn’t matter. They were deeply in love with each other, they weren’t related, and they got along just fine.

Biggie was having a hard time. Horizon wasn’t his biological child, but he watched her grow up. He had a tissue in his hand. He dried tears from his face and held hands with Fern. Mr. Dinkles was on his shoulder. They were dressed nicely. He let his daughter, Symphony, take the pictures. 

Symphony was already almost as tall as her father. She was much taller than Harmony, which was amusing to see, because they were twins. 

Harmony had ended up being short like their mother Rose. The thirteen-year-old walked over to Horizon and gave her older sister a huge hug. She was happy for her. 

“You better take good care of her or I’ll kick your ass.” Fern eyed Keith, before giving him a hug. She wished Timber was here to give his daughter away, but she knew he would be proud from his side of the spirit realm.

“I’ll make sure to protect and love her.” Keith smiled at his mother in law. His eyes were crossed, and he was a smartass like his sister Smidge, but he was a good boy. He was going to take good care of his Horizon.

“He’ll be a good mate and husband mom. Don’t worry.” Horizon held hands with Keith. She walked over to the concert mushroom and got on. She smiled when she heard clicking from Symphony’s camera.

Smidge had a huge grin on her face. She may not have gotten to raise Horizon like she wished, but now she was going to be related to her through Keith. He had plans of kidnapping any babies that resulted.

“I know that look. Behave yourself.” Dark whispered to his wife.

Basil smirked and spanked his wife’s butt. “Behave.”

Smidge stuck her tongue out at them and smacked Basil in the butt, since he couldn’t see her tongue.

Once they were all set, Poppy stepped up and smiled at the crowd. “Thank you everyone, for gathering here today, to bare witness to the union or Horizon and Keith. Horizon, do you take Keith, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“I do.” Horizon smiled down at Keith.

“Keith, do you take Horizon, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?” Poppy smiled at them.

“I do.” Keith grinned and blew a kiss to Horizon.

“Then by the power, invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Poppy smiled when the crowd cheered with joy.

Horizon knelt and kissed Keith. She giggled when he shoved his tongue into her mouth and began making out with her, right in front of everyone.

Keith didn’t let the lip lock go for a few minutes. He smiled when he let go. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Horizon kissed his forehead and stood up. She held hands with him and giggled when she saw that Holly was making faces of disgust.

“Holly…manners…” Nutmeg nudged his daughter gently. “Kissing is not that gross.”

“It’s very gross!” Holly made faces and stuck out her tongue. She pulled out a pebble and aimed her slingshot. She nailed Keith in the forehead with it, and then ran off before her daddy could grab her.

“You’re as bad as your grandmother.” Nutmeg remember his mom being that feisty.

Stream caught his naughty daughter and shook his finger at her. “You got some of your great grandfather in you too. So feisty.” He headed back over to Nutmeg.

“I’m feisty!” Holly announced loudly and proudly.

Keith rubbed his forehead where he got nailed. He looked over at Holly and smiled softly. She was a naughty little thing.

Branch watched and smiled. Holly proved more and more that she was able to hold her own. She had struggled with some bullying when she was tinier, but some lessons with Basil and Smidge had her capable to defending herself. He hoped Marvel would get there soon too. There were still trolls who didn’t like that there were four poison trolls in the village. He had to remind the difficult ones often that Nutmeg, Holly, Marvel, and Mercury were not going anywhere, and to be nice. So far, his warnings had worked. He hoped this slingshot incident didn’t raise too much tension.

Marigold watched from the back. She didn’t like that Holly was so feisty. She was going to keep an eye on her. She had secretly gathered several trolls to be on her side if things went too far. She didn’t like Nutmeg, and she had no plans of ever trusting him or his children.


	2. Nasty Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly’s cold triggers a chain of unfortunate events.

A month had gone by, since Horizon and Keith got married. The children were all outside, playing. Holly had caught a cold but hadn’t complained to her parents yet. She was drooling poison. She had lost control of her poison, because of being sick. She was kicking a ball against a tree, when Carrot walked over to her.

“Hi Holly. Want to play kickball?” Carrot had been told to stay away from Nutmeg, Holly, Marvel, and Mercury, but he liked Holly. She was a lot of fun to play with. He was unaware of the danger he was putting himself in. He was never given small doses of poison to make himself immune to poisons.

“OK!” Holly caught the ball and tossed it towards him. “Go long!” She ran away, so he could kick it towards her.

Carrot giggled and kicked the ball hard. He ran after it and smiled when she kicked it back towards him.

The two of them played for about an hour, before Marigold caught her son playing with Holly. She stormed over and grabbed his hand. “I told you not to play with her.” She didn’t look happy. She left with her son.

“Bye Holly…” Carrot looked disappointed. He lowered his ears. He wasn’t feeling good but playing with Holly had been fun.

“Aww…” Holly watched him go and kicked the ball away. She headed home. She was sad that Marigold ruined the fun.

Unbeknown to them, Holly had sneezed on Carrot too many times while playing, and had given him a fatal dose of poison, through sneeze droplets. Not long after he got home, Carrot fell over and began to have a seizure.

Marigold screamed and supported her son’s head as he convulsed. When the seizure was over, she picked him up and ran towards the medical pod. “Help me!” She cried out. She was terrified that her son was going to die. She had seen this before. She immediately suspected that he was poisoned.

Mama Goldie looked outside the flower pod. She saw her coming. She saw the limp boy in her arms. She got ready to give Carrot immediate treatment.

Marigold got into the medical pod and sat Carrot down. She cried into her hands and began to shake.

Carrot began to have another seizure. He had a fever and was unresponsive.

Mama Goldie suspected poisoning right away. She frowned and began giving him antitoxins and antivenom. She hoped it wasn’t too late. Carrot was Marigold’s only child, and she was widowed. “Come on little one. Fight…”

Marigold sobbed. “I should have never let him go outside to play alone. Oh my god.” She trembled and reached to hold her son’s hand.

Carrot was too sick. He never stopped seizing, until his heart stopped. He died on the medical pod bed.

Mama Goldie noticed he was seizing a long time. She tried hard to stabilize him, but he wasn’t pulling through. Her heart broke when the little one died. “I’m so sorry.”

Marigold sobbed. She held her son to her chest. “My baby…” She was very upset.

Mama Goldie quietly left the medical pod. She hurried towards the royal flower pod. She looked sad when she knocked on the door.

Poppy answered the door. “Careful Mama. We have a sick Holly. Branch is healing her, but she’s spreading poison unintentionally.”

“We need to prepare for a funeral. Carrot just died. Marigold is very upset. Things are probably not going to go well. I recommend hiding the children for a little while.” Mama Goldie looked worried. “Poor dear…” She felt bad for Marigold, but she wanted her adoptive family safe.

The color left Poppy’s face. This wasn’t good at all. They had been trying for almost six years to try and prevent this from happening, and now their nightmare was a reality. She nodded and swallowed hard. “We’ll get the funeral ready right away and take the little ones down the bunker.” She turned to her husbands and wife to give them the bad news. She looked scared.

Meanwhile, Marigold left the medical pod. She went to prepare her son for burial. As she passed by, she told others that Carrot had been poisoned. She was shaking upset. She got home and began getting him ready.

The news spread quickly. Several trolls were livid that Carrot was dead. 

Branch, Stream, Harper, and Poppy escorted Nutmeg, and all of their children towards the bunker, just in case things got heated. The tension was intense.

A young male watched from a distance. He was out for blood. He saw Nutmeg. He pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed towards the young king. He released the arrow and penetrated him in the chest. He got another one ready. He wanted to kill Holly, Marvel, and Mercury too.

Nutmeg felt the arrow go through his chest. It went through his right lung and hit major blood vessels when it hit. He put his hand on his chest and widened his eyes. “My babies. Save my babies.” He was trembling with fear.

Branch cursed and picked Nutmeg up. “Run to the bunker!” He ran towards the bunker with his young mate.

Poppy, Stream, and Harper rushed towards the bunker with the children. They all managed to get inside before anyone else got hurt. Stream made sure the door got locked.

“Nutmeg!” Clarity hurried to Branch’s side. She was trembling with worry. She put her hand on his arm and willed him to stay. “He’s very sick dad.” She looked scared.

Nutmeg coughed up blood and gasped for air. He was drowning in his own blood.

Branch gently sat Nutmeg down on the floor. He removed the arrow as gently as possible and began to heal him right away. “It’s going to be alright.” He was trying to stay strong for the children. “Stream, I need blood.” He looked at his mate’s belly. He could see that the baby was kicking and squirming through its daddy’s belly. He was worried.

Harper cried into her hands. She was scared.

Poppy escorted the children to another room and tried to calm them down.

“You’re not allowed to die. You have to die of old age!” Clarity sobbed. She could sense that he was losing his fight to live. She willed hard and helped her father heal Nutmeg.

Stream hurried to grab the medical supplies that they kept in the bunker. He came back and quickly drew his own blood and went to administer it. He frowned, realizing it was too late. He couldn’t stick Nutmeg. He had lost too much blood. He pulled out a scalpel and offered it to Branch. “Get the baby out.” Tears ran down his cheeks.

Nutmeg died in Branch’s arms. He had lost too much blood.

Branch took the scalpel and quickly opened Nutmeg’s belly. He removed a baby girl. She was premature and tiny. She looked just like Branch and was a water trolling. He wiped her face with his shirt and struggled to get her to cry. “Come on baby. We can’t lose you too.” Tears ran down his cheeks. His heart was broken.

Clarity cried into her hands. She was shaking upset.

Harper pulled Clarity into a hug and held her. She was trembling. She was glad she was still nursing Candy occasionally, or this baby was going to die. She wasn’t due to have her next baby for another month.

Stream helped Branch with the baby and willed her to live. He sniffled and rubbed her back when she began to let out soft cries. “That’s a good girl. You cry and get mad. We want you to live.” He faded gray, along with Branch, Clarity, and Harper. They had lost Nutmeg.

Branch held his daughter and sniffled. “Her name is Leaf.” He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He got a towel and cleaned her up now that she was crying. He got her clean, and then gently handed her to Harper. He looked upset and angry. “This is not fair. He did nothing wrong.” He sank to his knees right beside Nutmeg and began to sob inconsolably. “He did nothing wrong!”

Stream wrapped Nutmeg up in a blanket and then covered him. They had to get him buried, but it was unclear if it was even safe for them to go above ground. He hoped the family above ground was OK. He was worried about them all.


	3. Grief Turns To Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief turns a tragedy and murder, into a heavy debate.

Stream had every right to be worried. Above ground, Basil had taken action into his own hands, and killed Nutmeg’s attacker. He was apprehended by one of the murderer’s friends. He struggled under the weight of another male, named Barrel. He was livid. “He shot Nutmeg! Let me go!” He was livid that he was pinned to the ground. He made the earth shake around him. He didn’t want to kill anyone else if he didn’t have to.

“That is enough! What is the meaning of all this?!” Former King Peppy limped his way over to the commotion. He leaned on his cane and winced. His right hip was bothering him from arthritis. He frowned seeing that there was blood on the ground from Nutmeg and his murderer.

Smidge and Dark were about to save Basil, when King Peppy came over. They was seething as they waited for the OK to help their mate. They didn’t like that he was pinned to the ground.

“Nutmeg killed Carrot! He was poisoned!” Barrel snapped at the former king. The thirty-year-old light blue troll had white hair and blue eyes. He was a music troll. He was enraged. “We must end this poison madness before more trolls are killed! Poison trolls are dangerous!”

“I understand that you’re all upset, but we warned all of you that if you didn’t take poison treatments to become immune, you put yourselves at risk. Nutmeg is not a dangerous troll. His children aren’t dangerous either. They won’t be killed.” King Peppy fused his brow. “Now, you all need to calm down, or I’ll be forced to make you leave.”

“You can’t tell us what to do! You’re no longer king!” Barrel sneered and shook his head.

“You’re going to make us leave after I lost my son? He was all I had left.” Marigold had just finished preparing her son and had come out to see what was going on. She crossed her arms. She had tears in her eyes, but she looked pissed.

“I’m in charge when the royal family is unable to do it. Right now, they’re hiding from the rage. From the amount of blood, I see on this ground, Nutmeg has likely died, along with the unborn child he was carrying. You all need to back off.” Peppy stood firm. He wasn’t going to tolerate unnecessary killings.

“Good! I want him dead! Marvel, Holly, and Mercury need to go too! For all we know, Nutmeg’s baby was a poison trolling too. Harper’s baby might be one too. We can’t take chances. They’ve got to go!” Barrel snapped angrily.

“You’re not killing innocent children.” Basil growled and wriggled under Barrel’s weight.

“Basil is right. No children are going to die.” Peppy shook his head and frowned.

“They’re dangerous!” Marigold snapped and pointed towards Carrot’s body. “He was playing with Holly right before he died. She killed him. She has to go, along with her poisonous brothers!”

“I hope you’re all satisfied. Nutmeg is dead.” Stream had come above ground. He had Nutmeg in his arms. He had come up to make sure he got buried. He had decided their young children shouldn’t see him. “Nutmeg only wanted peace in the colony. He tried so hard to make you all happy. His dying wish was to save his babies. I will assure that his wish is granted. You’re not touching them.” He walked past them all with a determined look on his face. He had told Branch, Poppy, and Harper that he would take charge for now. He asked them all to stay in the bunker.

“Stream, Nutmeg’s murderer is dead.” Basil grinned. “I made sure of it.”

“I’m glad he’s dead!” Barrel snapped at Stream as he watched him walk by. “He was dangerous. They’re all dangerous!”

“Stream, your daughter killed my son. I demand you bring her up here. She needs to be put to death. It’s only fair.” Marigold followed the grieving king.

“Nutmeg is dead! A life for a life. Now leave my family alone or get the fuck out!” Stream’s normally peaceful nature was clouded by grief. “Your warnings are over. All of you. If anyone else is injured or killed, I’ll banish or kill all of you whom believe that poison trolls don’t deserve a happy life!” He headed for his home. He wanted to get Nutmeg ready for burial.

“Let’s go. They don’t want us here.” Marigold turned to go home. She was going to bury her son and leave. She was angry and had no plans of changing.

Barrel got off Basil and followed Marigold quietly. He planned to help her.

Once Carrot was buried, and a short memorial was served, sixty-five villagers followed Marigold away from the colony. Among them included DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, their family, Citrine, Mama Goldie, the fashion twins, their children, and a few other trolls whom knew how painful it was to lose a child. They felt bad for Marigold.

Sky watched them go. He was torn. He felt bad for Marigold too, and didn’t want to be torn from his family, but he understood why his brother loved Nutmeg, and had had a family with him. He didn’t think it was right to kill three innocent children. His heart broke, as he watched his wives and children leave his sight. He shook his head and followed his family. He couldn’t lose them. It was a very hard decision to make. “I’m sorry Branch. I can’t lose my wives and children.”

Stream watched them all go. He saw Sky leave at the very last moment. His ears drooped. He had a feeling he knew why some of his friends left. Losing a child hurt. Marigold had lost her child. He just wished this didn’t tear families apart. He sighed and headed for the bunker to go tell his family that they were safe, and to deliver the news to Branch, that his twin brother, adoptive mom, and adoptive brother had left. It was news he didn’t want to give his grieving mate.


	4. Twins Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch struggles to cope with the fact that his twin brother left.

A couple of hours later, Stream had Nutmeg’s funeral all set. He retrieved his grieving family and stood by Nutmeg’s casket. He looked among their remaining colony members. It seemed eerily quiet. There were only one hundred and fifty-two left, after Marigold left. “Thank you, everyone, for coming here to say goodbye to King Nutmeg. He was only twenty-four years old, when he was struck down by fear. He leaves behind several trolls that loved and cherished him. Let’s take a moment of silence, to all say our goodbyes to him. He will be missed by many.” Stream bowed his head and sniffled as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Clarity hung her head and wept. The thirteen-year-old was distraught. She loved her daddy Nutmeg. She recalled the first day they met. He was so scared. She remembered the good times they had for the last nearly six years. She was going to greatly miss him.

Obsidian walked over to Clarity and pulled his cousin in for a hug. He held her and cried with her. He was sad that Nutmeg died. He remembered the first day they met too, and how he had lost his baby. He wished Nutmeg was given a long life. It wasn’t fair.

The silence didn’t last long, before the children became restless. 

“What is daddy doing in that big box? It’s story time mama.” Marvel tugged on Poppy’s dress. “Why is he taking a nap in there?”

“Oh Marvel…” Poppy picked him up and held him. “He’s gone sweetheart…”

“He can’t be gone. He’s got to read us a story.” Holly didn’t understand. Her cold was healed, and she felt better. She had no idea she had unintentionally caused all the events that lead to her daddy’s death. She clung to Poppy and sniffled. “He has to wake up and read to us.”

“I’ll read to you in a little bit little ones.” Harper sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. She had Leaf tucked in her right arm. 

The micro preemie that was a Leaf was dressed in a tiny dress. She had a feeding tube fished down her nose and taped to her cheek. She was too young and weak to nurse. Everyone feared she wouldn’t survive. She was so frail. She was outside because it was warm enough out there for her. Otherwise, she would be inside. She moved a little bit and let out soft cries. She wanted to go back into the comfort of the pod. She didn’t feel good.

Branch Junior walked over to Harper and helped soothe his baby sister. He looked worried.

Lilac also tried to help calm her baby sister.

Clarity sniffled and began to sing. She never let Obsidian go.

Branch held Nutmeg’s teddy bear. It was one that Lily made him for his deceased babies. He gently opened the casket and sat it down beside his dead mate. He closed the lid and sniffled. “Goodbye sweetheart. I’ll see you on the other side, when my time comes. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe enough to stay here longer.” He looked at his mates, and then headed for Sky’s flower pod. He’s heart was pounding. He struggled with the idea that Sky left. It just couldn’t be true. Sky had to be at his home. Perhaps late to the funeral because of the twins. They often had him running late.

Basil followed his brother quietly. He was on his own two feet. He was able to get around great now that he was used to his artificial leg. He wanted to make sure his older brother was alright. He was very worried about him.

Stream watched Branch go and frowned. He stayed with his family, since Basil had followed him. He was worried about how he would react to Sky leaving. He hoped the best for him during this difficult time.

Branch approached Sky’s flower pod. He walked right in and looked around. He frowned, seeing that they had packed up a lot of things. He gasped and frowned. “He did leave…” He cringed and looked down. He felt his heart shatter. His twin brother left him to grieve. He didn’t understand. He turned to Basil and ran right into him. He caught him before he fell over.

“Good grief Branch. I thought I was the blind one.” Basil teased gently. He knew it was an accident. He hugged his older brother and frowned. “Your heart is beating hard…” He felt his face and frowned. He could feel that it was wet with tears. “Oh Branch…” He held him and sniffled. He didn’t like when his older brothers cried.

“He left me. He left with those haters.” Branch sobbed and hugged his little brother tightly. “I don’t understand…” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was heartbroken.

“I know Sky. He’s got a good reason. So does Mama Goldie, and everyone else who left. We don’t understand it now, but we’ll understand when they’re ready to come back. I know they wouldn’t just leave us like this. Not when your heart is shattered like this.” Basil looked sad as he rubbed his brother’s back with his right hand. He didn’t understand it either.

“I forgot something at the flower pod.” Branch sniffled and headed for his home. He held Basil’s hand as he headed home. He went inside and grabbed a painting that Pansy had made for them, in honor of the babies that Nutmeg had lost. He had promised that when one of them died, he would assure that it got buried with the one that died, so that the babies could be buried with a parent. He never thought Nutmeg would be the first to go. He was the youngest of the five of them, and he was supposed to be the last one to die. It wasn’t the way things were supposed to go. He began to sing as he approached the casket. He gently slipped the painting into the casket and closed the lid. He slumped over the casket and sobbed. He was going to miss Nutmeg. It wasn’t going to be the same without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the songs that Clarity and Branch sang. I don't own the songs. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> Clarity’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk
> 
> Branch’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Cb9QC7WQ9c


	5. Every Little Love Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the village isn’t the same, but life does go on.

A month had gone by, and there was no sign of anyone returning to the village. Leaf struggled to survive at first, but after her first forty-eight hours of life, she began to grow and fight. She was determined to survive. 

Branch had sprawled into depression. He didn’t realize just how much he loved Nutmeg, until he was gone. His depression wasn’t helped by the fact that he had never spent a day in his life without at least seeing his twin brother. He also couldn’t believe his adoptive mother and brother left. He didn’t know what to do with the emptiness he felt. He spent a good portion of his day curled in bed. Poppy had to force feed him and make him drink water. She was worried that he would give up. She had seen him depressed before. He had a hard time coping after moving into the village too, but she had never seen him this down. As Harper’s due date approached, she silently prayed that something would give. They needed him to survive. His family needed him.

Harper woke up early in the morning to a contraction. She turned to Branch, whom was on her right side. She hugged into him and held his hand.

Branch barely reacted, but he did wake up. He had just dreamt of the day he met Nutmeg. He recalled stabbing him and treating him like he was nothing. He never thought in a million years that that same troll, that he accused of harming his brother and sister in law, would one day steal his heart, and shatter it into a million pieces as he took flight into the realm of the dead.

“Are you alright Harper?” Stream broke Branch’s track of thought. He could feel that the bed was suddenly wet. He was next to her, on her left side.

“I just peed myself. I’m sorry. I thought I could hold it until the contraction ended.” Harper was flushed. “I’m in labor.” She got up and went to run a bath. She had her hand on her belly. She was trembling with worry. Branch didn’t react, which wasn’t unusual lately, but it scared her. Even the thought of new life wasn’t helping him bounce back.

“It’s alright. We’ll get the bed cleaned up.” Stream nudged his mates off the bed and began striping it. He had a light waterproof sheet underneath. After so many babies, they had learned to keep something underneath, so that the bed didn’t get soiled. He got it stripped and went to start a load of laundry.

Poppy was sleepy as she headed for the bathroom. She sat at the edge of the bathtub and helped Harper bathe.

Branch headed for the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet and relieved his bladder. He gagged and grabbed the trashcan. He puked into it.

Harper watched Branch and frowned. She hoped he wasn’t coming down with an illness. It was unusual for him to get sick, unless he was pregnant.

Stream heard Branch heave. He knew what was going on. Branch was pregnant. He came into the bathroom and rubbed his back. “I know you’re sad my love. It’s going to be alright. We’ve got to keep going forward. For the future.” He gently put his hand on Branch’s belly. He smiled and gave his mate a gentle hug. 

Poppy finished helping Harper bathe. She looked over at Branch and smiled when she saw a small twinkle in his eye. She held hands with Harper. “Branch is pregnant. It would be nice if it’s Nutmeg’s baby. One last sweet bean from the loveliest troll we ever met.”

“Regardless, he or she will know him. I’ll tell him or her all about him.” Branch sniffled and rubbed his face. He had to fight for his baby. He had to kick this sadness, for his wives, husband, and children too. He was going to try hard. He put his hands around Stream and sniffled. “I’m sorry I been so gloomy.”

“It’s alright Branch. We’re all sad, and you were close to him. We all were. You have every right to be sad. Especially being pregnant. Hormones don’t help.” Harper cringed and grasped the sides of the bathtub. She whimpered and tried to get up. “I’m having the baby. Oh my god!” She startled when the baby’s head came out. She was scared that the baby would drown.

“Easy Harper, it’s alright. I’ve heard of water birth. The baby is alright.” Poppy grabbed a towel and got ready to grab the baby from the water. She had a smile on her face.

Stream sat the garbage can aside and helped Branch to his feet. He walked his depressed mate over to their laboring wife.

Branch came over and reached into the water. He caught the baby as he came out. He pulled him out and put him on Harper’s chest. He was a blue colored baby, with lavender patches, with green and capri blue two-toned hair. He was an energy trolling. He cried as Poppy cleaned him up.

Harper looked at her son and smiled softly. “Stream’s baby. Hello son…” She looked relieved. She checked him over and looked up at her mates. “I’m going to name him Saffron, in Nutmeg’s honor.”

Poppy burst into tears and nodded. “I love it. He’s so precious.” She gently took him and held him so that Harper could get out of the tub.

Stream helped Harper out of the bathtub and toweled her dry. He picked her up and headed for the bedroom. He gently sat her down in a recliner chair. “I wasn’t quite done making the bed mama. Nurse him while I make it.”

“I’ll help.” Branch sniffled and went to help Stream make the bed. He still felt gloomy, but he felt a little bit better now. He had to stay strong for his family.

Poppy gently sat Saffron up to nurse. She knelt and ran her hand through his hair. “We love you baby Saffron. Welcome to our large family. I can’t wait to watch you grow up.”


	6. A Warning From Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky makes a reappearance, and he comes with bad news.

Just a week later, a small group of trolls came back to the village. It was Sky, Satin, Chenille, their children, DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, their children, Citrine, and Mama Goldie. Citrine was carrying his biological mother. All of them were gray.

Branch spotted them when he came out to call the kids in for supper. He gave Leaf to Clarity, and then ran towards them. He had tears in his eyes. He tackled hard into Sky and began hitting him and whacking him angrily. “How dare you! Why would you leave me?!” He sobbed and hugged into him. “I missed you!” He stopped when he realized that something wasn’t right about his brother. He got up and helped him to his feet. He healed all the bruises that he had just inflicted. “What happened?!”

Basil tackled into Sky next and gave him the same harsh treatment. He growled when Branch pulled him off of Sky. “You have no idea how much your disappearance hurt!”

Sky looked down and away. He was grateful for the healing, but it was the least of his concerns. “Barrel took over, once we left. It was peaceful at first, but the more Mama Goldie tried to fix it, the angrier he became. She was trying to change their minds. She wanted them to know that not all poison trolls are dangerous.” Tears ran down his cheeks. “We came here to get away from them, to warn you of what will come, and to…” He chocked out a sob. “Say goodbye to Mama.”

Citrine drooped his ears and began to cry. His mother was limp in his arms.

Mama Goldie was alive, but only just. She only hung on by a thread. She had an arrow in her chest. She needed surgery to save her. She had an injury to her heart, that only surgery would fix, but Sky knew she was too weak to survive it. He had successfully assured she made it back before she died, so she could say goodbye to Branch. It was her dying wish.

“We can save her! Follow me.” Branch turned to head towards the medical pod. 

Guy Diamond grabbed his hand and shook his head. “She won’t survive it Branch. She wants to be with her family.”

“Challenge accepted! She is not dying on my watch!” Branch picked her up and rushed towards the medical pod. “I need Clarity!” He knew she was strong enough to will Mama Goldie to stay. “Get Harper and Stream too!” He got into the medical pod and gave Mama Goldie just enough sedative to make her sleepy. He knew too much would kill her in this weak state. He had to try. “Don’t worry mama. I’m going to try. If I don’t succeed, know that I love you very much.” He kissed her forehead and waited impatiently for the sedative to take effect.

“Branch…” Mama Goldie took a shaky breath. “It’ll be OK…” She whispered, before the sedative took effect.

Sky had followed Branch into the medical pod. He got ready to help. “Branch, they’re going to come. They plan to kill all four of you, and your children. It’s not just about Holly, Marvel, or Mercury anymore. They want to kill you all, for allowing poison trolls to live and thrive in the village. You’ve got to hide.”

“No!” Basil snapped. He had followed his brothers into the medical pod. His mates had also followed him in. “We’re not hiding.”

“I agree. I spent my youth hiding, because everyone told me my element was awful. I’m not going to stand here and watch as the same thing happens to Nutmeg’s children. We’ll win. I know it.” Dark put his hand on his belly. He worried about his unborn baby, but he already had plans of how he could fight, without putting his baby in danger.

“We’ve got this.” Smidge smirked. “Just give me a sword. I’ll tear them to shreds.”

“You’re not fighting Smidge. You’re still having seizures. I don’t want you dead.” Branch was shaking. He knew time was delicate. As soon as Clarity came in, he began preforming the life saving surgery on Mama Goldie.

“Grandma?!” Clarity came over and began helping her father, by willing Mama Goldie to live, and by healing broken blood vessels. Even at thirteen, she was a powerful young troll.

“I can fight. I don’t have seizures.” Smidge clenched her fists and frowned.

Dark crossed his arms. “You’re not fighting.”

“I agree with Dark. You’re not fighting.” Basil hugged her and held her. “We need you safe.”

Stream and Harper came in. They shooed Dark, Basil, and Smidge out of the room, and closed the door. They began helping Branch and Sky. They hoped that they came back in time.

Dark took Smidge and Basil’s hands. He walked outside, knowing there was nothing they could do right now for Mama Goldie. He looked at them. “We’ll show them that not all trolls should be treated differently because of their element. I won’t let that happen again.” He began to sing. He smiled as several other trolls joined him in song. They were going to do this.

A few heart wrenching hours later, Branch came out of the back room. He looked at Guy Diamond and Citrine. “She survived the surgery. You can see her.”

Citrine couldn’t believe it. He hurried to the back and hugged into Mama Goldie. He held her and cried. “Thank you…”

Guy Diamond followed his twin brother to the back and hugged their mother. He was so glad that they made it back to the village in time.

Mama Goldie had regained consciousness. She was weak, but it appeared she was going to be alright. “Boys…” She smiled and closed her eyes. She got another chance at life. She was so grateful.

Stream now knew what was going on and agreed that it was time to stand up and fight. Fight for the rights of all trolls. He felt no one should be judged by their element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Dark sang. I don't own the song. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_WzSbi8aR8


	7. A Cruel Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrel and Marigold lead their portion of the colony back to the village, with ideas of killing off the royal family.

Later that evening, Clarity walked around and looked for her siblings. She sent them home as she found them. She was down to one last brother. She was having trouble finding Zen. She actually found this highly unusual. Zen was normally laid back like she was, and easy going. He was almost always one of the first to come back home when it was time for supper. She couldn’t even see his aura. “Where did he go?”

Barrel had Zen. He had killed him. He waited for Clarity to come closer. He had different plans for her. He wasn’t planning on killing her. She was too pretty. When she got closer, he grabbed her and put his hand over his mouth. “Well, well, well. Look what I have here. A young princess, whom is all alone.” He put tape over her mouth and tied her hands together. He took a club and hit her hard in the leg, breaking it. “Don’t heal it, or I’ll kill you, like I killed him.” He pointed at Zen’s body.

Clarity screamed in horror and pain. She saw that her little brother was dead. She looked between Barrel and Marigold. She was worried about what they would do to her. She had heard that they were planning on killing her family, and they had killed her brother. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She began praying. She knew her fate now sat on a delicate string.

Marigold didn’t want Clarity dead. She was the only trolling of the royal family, that she felt could be useful to them. She winced when Barrel broke her leg. “We weren’t going to hurt her. This isn’t part of the plan.” She frowned.

“Shut up.” Barrel barked at Marigold. “Go get your revenge.” He removed Clarity’s underwear. “You’re eighteen, aren’t you Clarity?” He could see that she had gone through puberty. He pinned her down and proceeded to have his way with her.

Clarity shook her head at his question. She screamed in pain and fear as he raped her. Her screams were muffled due to the tape.

“This wasn’t part of the plan either!” Marigold sneered and backed away. “God damn it, she’s just a kid!”

“I don’t give a fuck. She defended that monster, just like the rest of them. I must show her who is boss, or she’ll think she can tell us what to do. Go! Now you stupid bitch!” Barrel snapped at Marigold. He wasn’t going to stop.

Clarity cringed and closed her eyes. She tried to find her center, despite the pain and heartbreak she felt.

Marigold growled and left. She couldn’t watch Barrel assault the poor kid. She was angry. This wasn’t what they had agreed upon. She was fuming as she looked around for another victim. Instead of finding one, she ended up running over to a bush and getting sick. She groaned and held her stomach.

Stream heard puking. He walked towards it and found Marigold. He grabbed her and was about to kill her when he saw that she was pregnant. He had a firm hold of her arm as he led her towards the bunker. He shoved her into a prison cell and locked the door. He looked at her with his brows fused. “I’m not so low that I’ll kill a pregnant mother. I want you to sit in here and think about what you were planning on doing. Tearing a family apart because of your own revenge isn’t going to bring your son back! You’ve got a baby growing within you. I recommend you stop this madness, before you lose what little you have left. You will not win this war.” He had no idea what was going on with Clarity, or that his son was dead. He just knew that he was angry at Marigold. “All of this could have been prevented, if you had trusted us, and let us give you and your son the poison to prevent accidents, like what happened to Carrot. We’re not the enemy. Fear is.” He backed away, and then went to make sure that everyone whom planned to fight back, were aware that Marigold, and her followers were back. He wanted this war to have as few casualties as possible, but he wasn’t going to let them kill his family. He got home and told his family, and then headed outside with a sword. He looked around and sneered. He was ready to defend his home. “Everyone prepare to defend yourselves, and the ones you love. They’re back and are out for blood!”

Basil smirked and grabbed his sword. He came outside and felt the earth around him. He headed straight for one of the followers. He killed him quickly and swiftly. He hurried through the colony and listened and felt for anything that wasn’t right. He was going to tear the followers to shreds.

Dark had ended up staying home, at Branch’s request. Someone had to keep Smidge home and needed to watch their children. He wasn’t happy about it, but he understood it. Especially since he was pregnant.

Biggie came out with a sword and looked around. He was ready to defend his family as well. He began searching for anyone who thought his family should die.

Guy Diamond watched from the entrance to the medical pod. He had a bow and arrows ready. He was going to protect the medical pod. He wasn’t going to put his mother at risk. His young family was inside there too, and he was going to protect them.

Harper and Branch stayed in the flower pod to protect the children. Branch was worried. He hadn’t seen Zen or Clarity return. He feared for their lives.

Poppy hurried outside and looked around for the followers. She found one and began fighting with her. Their swords clanged for several minutes, before Poppy sliced her in half. She backed away and frowned. “I’m sorry. I have to protect my babies.” She shook her head and looked around for the next follower.

The battle continued for a couple of hours. There were several deaths on both sides.

Stream found Barrel in the bush, with his young daughter and dead son. He looked angry as he stormed over to Barrel. He stabbed him through the back, with his sword. He jerked his sword, slicing Barrel open. He pulled Barrel off of Clarity and growled. “You sick bastard!” He showed no mercy as he sliced him into pieces.

Barrel didn’t stand a chance. He was torn into bloody chunks by the livid father. He didn’t survive long.

Clarity was a mess. She was bloody between her legs and had black eyes from being beaten. Her ribs were bruised and broken. She was quiet as she watched her father tear her attacker to shreds.

Once he was done mauling Barrel, Stream gently picked up Clarity and ran home with her. “I’m so sorry baby girl. I wish I found you sooner.” His heart was crushed. His baby got hurt badly. He got her home and sat her down. He untied her and gently removed the tape.

Branch hurried over and set Clarity’s leg. He began healing their daughter. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was glad she was alive, but it was clear that she was badly hurt. “Is her attacker dead?”

“Yes, he’s very much dead.” Stream held Clarity’s hand as Branch healed her. He felt awful for her and felt guilty. “Zen is dead. It appears Barrel killed him.”

Clarity cried as her father worked on healing her. She was traumatized and hurt all over. She startled when she was suddenly approached by several of her worried siblings. She felt Warrior’s warm embrace. She hugged into him and cried into his shirt. “I was trying to save Zen.”

Warrior sat down and held Clarity. He ran his hand through her hair. He looked angry. “That bastard. How dare he hurt you.” He had wanted to fight, but Harper and Branch didn’t let him leave. He dried Clarity’s tears. He wished he had escaped so he could have saved her. It wasn’t fair or nice that she was so badly injured.

The war continued for another hour, until the last handful of trolls gave up and surrendered. In total, the war had killed seventy-five trolls. A death count that they all felt was absolutely unnecessary.


	8. The Tragedy Of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war clean-up breaks the hearts of the trolls.

After Clarity was taken care of, and put into bed to rest, Stream headed back outside. The devastation was astounding. He looked around as he tried to figure out who had survived, and who had died. He found Biggie and began sorting out who had died. There were so many dead, that they were going to have to make a mass grave. Stream planned on making a personal grave for Zen. The peaceful boy needed a proper funeral.

Stream had told Branch about Marigold. Branch was on his way down there to talk to her. He approached the prison door and looked in. He saw her, hugging her knees near the corner. “Marigold?”

Marigold looked up at him. She frowned and looked away. “Come to yell at me? For seeking revenge after my heart was shattered into a million pieces?”

“You’re not the only one hurting Marigold. Both sides suffered terrible losses, because of fear. Are you aware, that your partner killed Zen and raped Clarity? The kindest and most peaceful of the royal children. Neither of them did anything wrong. Ever. Clarity has even saved lives. She even saved your life, but you don’t seem to remember that day.” Branch’s voice was dry and tired. He didn’t want to leave his frightened daughter, but there was a lot to do. “It is going to take years to reverse the damages done, and I can certainly guarantee that the damage Barrel inflicted on Clarity will never heal. Stream says your pregnant. You’re sentenced to death, after your baby is born. Do you have any requests as to who you would like to raise your child?”

“I don’t want my baby near your poisonous monsters, but I probably have no choice.” Marigold sneered and hugged her knees. “You have no idea what it was like, seeing so many die because of Nutmeg’s poison. I watched my own family die. One by one, until all I had left was my husband. He blessed me with a child, before being killed by Tourmaline, just months before you arrived. You don’t understand my pain. You don’t understand my anger. I’ll live for my baby, but I refuse to let you have him or her. You supported and loved that monster.”

“Nutmeg was no monster.” Branch frowned and shook his head. “You didn’t know him. All you knew was that his poison killed. It was Tourmaline, Zilcon, and Parch who poisoned your family, with Nutmeg’s poison. He was an innocent victim, just like you. For almost six years, I watched him play with his children, bare and birth beautiful babies, and care for them with delicate care, that even my own husband and wives were astonished by. He was far from a monster. I know no words will change your mind though. We tried for years, and it always fell on deaf ears. It’s a shame. You’re a nice troll, when you want to be.” He sighed and glared at her. “And now your selfishness caused an innocent child to be raped and beaten and another killed. I hope your happy.” He was livid that Clarity was hurt, and Zen was dead. He kicked at the door and growled. “I really fucking hope your happy.” He stormed away.

“I never wanted her to get raped. That was not my plan.” Marigold whispered as she listened to Branch’s fit. She heard him leave. She looked away and sighed. She crawled into the small bed that was in her prison cell. Grief and anger clouded her thoughts. She didn’t feel like she did anything wrong.

Once everyone who was injured were gathered, the water trolls, including the trollings, worked together to heal them. Poppy was among those injured. She had a gash down her face and had lost an eye. She was lucky to be alive. She was sad to hear that Zen had passed away. She clenched her fists when she found out that Clarity had been badly injured and raped. She was glad her assailant was dead. She whispered that this all should have never happened.

Basil was also with those who were injured. He had been disemboweled. He was unconscious but had survived the attack.

Sky gently put Basil’s organs back into his belly and cleaned up his abdominal cavity with sterile water. He healed him and made sure he got blood.

Others worked on making a mass grave. Stream had already talked to Fern, about making a garden there, in memory of those whom lost their lives. Once everyone was healed, and Zen’s funeral was prepared, Stream headed home. He went to Clarity’s room and checked in on her. He saw that she was still awake. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “Are you feeling up to coming to Zen’s funeral?”

“Yes daddy, I want to go.” Clarity looked up at him and touched his cheek. “Your aura is angry. Are you mad at me?” She looked worried.

“No sweetheart, I’m not mad at you. I would never be mad for something that you didn’t cause. Barrel was mean. I’m so sorry he hurt you.” Stream helped her up and began helping her to the bathroom. He imagined she wanted a bath, now that she had some time to rest.

Clarity sat in the bath and bathed. She watched her father as he laid out clothes for her. She was glad he wasn’t mad at her, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was at fault for his anger. When she finished, she got dressed and headed towards the front door. She stopped at the door and hesitated. She couldn’t open it. She was feeling dread. She was terrified to go outside.

“Are you alright?” Stream saw that she was hesitant.

“I changed my mind. I’m sorry.” Clarity backed away, and then headed for her room. She closed the door, locked the door, and laid down in the bed. She trembled and buried her face into the pillow.

Stream drooped his ears and followed her. He found the door locked. He decided to stay home to make sure she didn’t do anything to harm herself. He was deeply concerned. He told Harper to go without him.

Those whom were up to going, gathered to say goodbye to Zen, and everyone else whom died. Everyone was silent, as they prayed, that fear would never again take so many lives. This whole thing could have been prevented, if those who feared Nutmeg had trusted their kings and queens. Ignorance and fear was a true killer.


	9. An Unusual Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity makes a request that surprises her parents.

It took a month for Clarity to become brave enough to leave the flower pod. Even then, she never went out alone. The first place she went was to Zen’s grave. She felt at fault for her ten-year-old brother’s death. 

In that time frame, all trolls that hadn’t had poison doses, finally had them, including Marigold, much to her chagrin. Branch didn’t give them a choice anymore. Marigold was given lighter doses, so it didn’t hurt her baby, much to her anger and fear. She was scared for her baby, but she never lost the little one, like she feared she would.

The next morning, Clarity was up early. Warrior was snuggled up to her. She wriggled her way out of under her brother’s arm and made her way to the kitchen. She was so hungry. She grabbed a granola bar and began to munch on it. She normally waited for breakfast, but she didn’t think she could wait that long. Once she had some food in her stomach, she went to the fridge and poured herself some raspberry juice. She drank it and then went to get ready for the day. She felt much better.

The sounds of an angry baby filled the flower pod. It was followed by a second sound of an equally angry baby. Saffron and Leaf were awake and hungry. They were also wet and wanted to be changed.

Harper got out of bed and headed for the cradle. She picked up the crying babies and changed them. She then headed for the living space. She sat down and began nursing the hungry babies. They were chunky now, and Leaf showed no signs of being a frail preemie anymore, other than she was still relatively small. Saffron was bigger than her, even though he was a month younger.

Branch, Poppy, and Stream followed their mate out of bed. Branch began making breakfast, while Poppy and Stream helped get the children ready for the day.

Once everyone was settled at the table, Stream looked over at Clarity, to read her aura for that morning. It had been down and gloomy lately, which wasn’t a surprise. Today was different though. He noticed something he wasn’t expecting at all. He dropped his fork onto the floor and widened his eyes. He sensed another spirit within her. “Branch? Bedroom now.” He got up and headed for the bedroom.

Branch looked confused. He followed his mate to the bedroom. “What is it?”

“It’s Clarity. She’s pregnant.” Stream didn’t think of it even being possible. She was going to be fourteen in a month, but it was still unbelievable that she was old enough to bare babies.

Branch felt his heart break. “She’s so young. Perhaps we should abort the pregnancy?”

“That’s not our decision to make Branch. She’s a kid, but it is her baby.” Stream sighed and looked towards the kitchen. “How do we tell her?”

“We tell her, so she knows.” Branch cleared his throat. “Clarity?!”

Clarity got up from the table and headed for Branch’s call. She looked wary as she turned the corner. “Did I do something wrong? I try to be good.” Her heart began to pound in her chest. She was scared.

Warrior had followed her. He looked tense. “If she is, punish me. She’s scared. I can feel her heart beating hard.”

“Oh no, sweetheart, you’re not in trouble. Come here…” Stream motioned her over and embraced her gently when she cautiously walked over to him. “Sweetheart, I can see a new life within you. You’re going to have a baby in about five months.”

“You don’t have to have the baby if you don’t want it. We can abort it or give it up for adoption when he or she is born. I’ll adopt the baby even, if you don’t want the baby to leave our home.” Branch wanted her to have options. He held her and Warrior. He was worried about her.

“I’m having a baby?” Clarity stood there for a few minutes, and then looked up at dads. “I’ll keep the baby. You can help me. I would really like that, but the baby is staying with me.”

Warrior smiled and snuggled into them. He was glad that Clarity was keeping his little niece or nephew.

“You’re very brave Clarity. I’m proud of you.” Stream ran his hand through her long hair.

“Would you like anything sweetie? You’re going to need extra calories right now, since you’re still growing.” Branch wanted to make sure she got what she and their grandbaby needed.

“I was wondering if I could visit Marigold? I dreamt about her last night. I want to bring her a plate of breakfast.” Clarity knew Marigold was alive but hadn’t been brave enough to see her yet. She knew she was in the bunker, and in order to go to the bunker, she had to go outside. She hadn’t been ready to go back outside until the day before.

Stream looked surprised. “You want to see Marigold? Alright sweetheart, let’s go see her.” He stood up and headed for the kitchen. He made Marigold a plate of their breakfast. He made sure to put an extra muffin on her plate. “We’ll be back in a little bit.” He headed for the door.

Branch took Clarity’s hand and walked with her towards the door. If she wanted to go see Marigold, he would let her, but he wasn’t going to let her go without him.

Warrior was about to go, when Harper grabbed his ear. “Mom!!!” He fretted and crossed his arms. “Let me go! She needs me! I’m going!”

“Let your sister be with her dads for a little bit.” Harper had a feeling Branch and Stream needed to go out without an extra trolling. Clarity had been swarmed lately by worried siblings and cousins. It had been hard to get the poor girl to have any privacy.

Once they were at the bunker, Branch went inside. He led them towards the prison cell within. He smiled at Guy Diamond. Several trolls took turns watching the prison cell, to make sure Marigold didn’t escape or harm herself. Today was Guy Diamond’s morning to watch. “We came with breakfast.” Branch smiled at him.

Guy Diamond saw the meal. He smiled and nodded. “Looks like you made this one.” He licked his lips. Branch made delicious meals.

Stream opened the door and walked over to the table that was in Marigold’s prison cell. He sat it down and widened his eyes when Clarity came right in. “Clarity…” He looked concerned.

Clarity walked right over to Marigold and gave her a hug. She didn’t let go either.

Marigold was half asleep when Stream came in with breakfast. She startled when she was suddenly embraced by the young teenager. She didn’t hug back. She was tense. She thought this was a trick. Her trust in the world was gone. Everyone she ever loved was gone, and those whom she tried to love, stabbed her in the back. Why would Clarity be different? “What’s going on?” She guarded her belly and glared at Branch.

“Clarity wanted to visit you.” Branch was tense as well. He didn’t trust Marigold.

“She wanted you to have a good breakfast.” Stream watched Marigold. He didn’t trust her, and would jump in to protect Clarity, if needed. So far Marigold made no advances.

“Thank you for not killing me.” Clarity sniffled and let the embrace go. “Carrot says he misses you. Obsidian talked to him for a few hours yesterday. Mostly talked about you. He wishes he was here to love you and give you kisses. He’s sad that you’re sad.” She looked at Marigold’s belly. “He wants you happy, for his sibling.”

“I’m going to die and leave my baby in the hands of unknown trolls. I can’t be happy.” Marigold was suddenly crying. She shook her head and turned over in the bed. She curled up into a ball and startled when Clarity touched her back. She tried to hide the fact that she was bawling. She was scared.

“It’s OK to cry. It’s OK to be sad. It’s OK to grieve. You’re hurting. Just like everyone else that came from daddy’s village. Tourmaline, Zilcon, and Parch ruled your lives and tainted your hearts, but don’t let them cloud your heart forever. Your baby needs you to try, for him or her.” Clarity rubbed her back. “You remind me of Nutmeg. He was this scared too. He just handled his fear differently.” She teared up and turned to Branch. She walked over to him and hugged him. “I want to go see Nutmeg and Carrot’s graves today.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Branch headed out the door with her. He looked back at Marigold and waited for Stream. He closed the door, to leave Marigold to think.

Stream followed his daughter and mate out of the prison cell. He looked back at Marigold too. He never thought Clarity would show this much compassion towards someone who contributed to the deaths of her adoptive daddy and her brother. She was wiser and older than her years. He watched as Branch walked with her towards the entrance to the bunker. “Oh, old soul, how did you find my daughter and get trapped within her?”

Marigold stayed on her side and began to sing. She was so confused and scared. She didn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Marigold sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ylnx0NA9X4


	10. Spoilings For A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity gets pleasant presents for her birthday.

As another month came and went, everyone gathered to celebrate Poppy’s thirty fifth birthday. It was also Clarity’s fourteenth birthday, and Storm’s sixth birthday.

Pansy walked over to Poppy. She had an artificial eye for her. She had been slowed down due to being pregnant, and because her children had been taking up her time, but she had finally finished it. She smiled at her sister in law. She showed it to her. “It won’t help you see, but it will make you feel some normalcy.” She gently moved Poppy’s eye lid up and gently pushed it in. She gave her instructions on how to care for the artificial eye.

“Thank you, Pansy.” Poppy held still as her eye was put in. She noticed it was almost exactly like a real eyeball. “You’re an amazing artist.”

“Don’t say that too loud in front of Harper. You’ll make her jealous.” Pansy giggled and made slight adjustments. She looked her up and down and smiled. “Perfect.”

“Harper is a great artist too. You just make so many things look real. She loves making portraits. It’s different.” Poppy pulled out a handheld mirror and looked at her eye. She ran her hand over the scar on her face. A soft sigh escaped her. She didn’t feel pretty anymore, despite reassurances from her mates that she was gorgeous.

“You’re very pretty Poppy.” Pansy could see that she was focusing on her scar. “Don’t let the scars of the past fool you into thinking you’re not.”

“Thank you again.” Poppy turned to Pansy and gave her a hug. She put her hand on her belly and smiled when she felt a soft kick. “Are you being good for your mama?”

“Keeping me on my toes.” Pansy smiled as she felt her baby kick at Poppy’s touch.

“Having her up half the night to pee.” Sassafras chuckled and came over. He snuck a kiss and then gushed over her belly. She had requested to wait to have another baby, and to him it had been worth the wait. He was very excited to welcome a fourth baby to the family. He had lost two daughters and his husband to the bogwolves. The baby wouldn’t replace them, but it was going to help fill the void he felt.

“I’m going to borrow your husband.” Smidge came over and took Sassafras’ hand. She led him towards her husbands.

“Smidge! Don’t you dare think of getting him drunk!” Pansy glared that way. She knew Smidge had been trying to get Sassafras to mate with her. She wasn’t amused.

“She’s naughty.” Poppy smiled softly. “Better watch her.” She followed Smidge and shook her finger at her naughty friend. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret later.”

“I’m not drinking today.” Sassafras chuckled and looked at Dark. “Dark, you look like you’ll pop any day now.”

“I been trying to tell the baby that. It’s just about due.” Dark chuckled and ran his hand over his round belly. He was having a dwarf sized baby this time, but if it waited much longer, he wasn’t going to be able to push out the little bean. 

“It’ll come when it’s ready.” Basil smiled and reached down to stroke Dark’s belly. He couldn’t wait to meet their baby.

Clarity wasn’t that far away and was being showered with gifts. She was given new dresses, chocolate, cupcakes, cookies, toys for the baby, and some onesies. A few of them were blue, and a few of them were pink. It appeared everyone was hoping she would have one gender or the other. She didn’t care, so long as he or she came out healthy. She began eating some chocolate. She was really loving this.

Ember walked over to her and gave her a small box. The fifteen-year-old was shy. He had a crush on her and was hoping that she would accept the gift. He was worried about her and her unborn baby.

Clarity opened the box and gasped. It was a necklace. It had a heart shaped charm with a ruby gem in the middle of it. She smiled up at him. “Thank you, Ember. It’s very pretty. Is this a promise necklace?”

Ember nodded and sat by her. “If you accept it, I’ll wait until your eighteen, and then marry you if you’re interested.” He was nearly two years older than her, but he wouldn’t mind waiting. He thought she would be well worth the wait.

Clarity looked at him, the necklace, and then him again. She hugged him tightly and nodded. “I accept, under one condition. You have to accept my baby too.”

“Absolutely…” Ember knew what had happened, and his heart ached for her. No one deserved to be beaten and raped. He wanted her safe. He smiled at her and took the necklace. He put it on her and smiled at her. “It looks beautiful on you.”

Clarity blushed and hugged into him. She held him and closed her eyes. Ember’s aura was safe, and she liked his warm embrace.

Branch saw the two teens hugging. He came storming over and pried them apart. “That’s enough hugging young man. She’s under my protection, and the protection of her family and loved ones. You’re not allowed to hurt her.”

Stream was also over there in a heartbeat. He nudged Ember away, as if he was someone whom did something wrong. “I see your aura, and I don’t approve. Not yet. Back off.” He turned to Clarity and held her. “Did he hurt you?”

Ember smiled softly and backed off. He knew Clarity’s daddies were protective, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Talk to you later Clarity.” He headed towards the refreshments. He didn’t want to be on Branch or Stream’s bad side.

“He didn’t hurt me daddy. He gave me this.” Clarity showed them her promise necklace. She frowned when Branch began to seethe. She shrank with concern.

“You’re too young to have a promise necklace.” Branch growled and glared towards Ember.

Stream glared towards Ember. He planned to keep an eye on the young male. He wouldn’t tolerate nonsense. Clarity didn’t need that. Especially right now, when she was carrying their first grandbaby.

“Do I need to give it back?” Clarity teared up, thinking she did something wrong. “I’m sorry for accepting. I didn’t realize I was too young.”

Branch frowned when she teared up. “Don’t cry sweetheart. It’s alright that you accepted it. He must wait until your eighteen. If he doesn’t, there will be hell to pay.”

“I agree. He has to wait.” Stream held their daughter and caressed her cheek.

“He said he would daddy. He accepts my baby too.” Clarity sniffled and put her hand on her belly. She wondered if her daddies would allow Ember to visit and help with the baby once it was born. She hoped they would.

“OK, good…” Branch smiled down at her. “We’re protective.”

“Very protective.” Stream smiled at Clarity. “You’re very special sweetheart. You only deserve the best.”

“I know you’re protective.” Clarity looked over at the birthday cake. “Can I take a slice of cake down to Marigold?”

“Sure sweetheart.” Branch walked over and put a decent sized portion on a plate and walked over to her. “Let’s do it quickly, before we miss too much of the party.”

Clarity nodded and headed for the bunker. Once there, she opened it and walked over to the prison cell. She smiled at the scout that was in charge.

Marigold looked up when she heard Clarity come in. She sat up in bed and stretched. “Hello Clarity…”

Branch opened the door and walked over to the table. “On the house. Clarity wanted you to have it.”

Clarity walked over to Marigold and gave her a hug. She smiled at her and then headed back outside. She didn’t say a word, but her face was warm and friendly.

Marigold hesitated and then hugged Clarity back. She looked at the cake and frowned. She wasn’t sure about eating it. She somehow thought it was a trick.

Branch headed out the door and went towards the party.

Marigold looked at the table for several minutes, before caving and walking over to the cake slice. She sniffed it and salivated. It was buttercream, with vanilla cake, and chocolate filling. She groaned softly. She hadn’t had a treat like this in a few months. She began to devour it. She had no regrets once she finished. She had enjoyed every bite. She walked back over to her bed and laid down. She sat there and looked at the wall. She had been so clouded by grief, fear, and anger, that she didn’t realize just how nice the royal family was. An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over her. It was her fault that so many had died.


	11. Snuggles As A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch, Stream, Harper, and Poppy get some much-needed alone time.

Later that night, after all the children were settled into bed for the night, Branch headed for the bedroom and stripped off all of his clothes. He didn’t even wait for Poppy to remove her dress and panties, before he grabbed her and began kissing her passionately. “I need to give my queen her birthday present.”

“Branch…” Poppy purred and held him. She kissed him back hungrily. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” Branch pulled her dress off and removed her panties. He began fingering her as he formed a tight lip lock.

Poppy let out a muffled moan and ran her hand along his swollen member. She murmured that his touch felt very good.

Harper heard the moan from the bathroom. She finished what she was doing in there and headed into the bedroom. She bit her bottom lip and walked over. She stripped her clothes and hugged into Poppy from behind. “You two started without us?” She smiled and played with Poppy’s breasts.

Stream was the last one to come into the bedroom. He groaned and removed his pants. He came up behind Harper and rubbed her back. “Branch and Poppy are teasing.”

Branch growled playfully and led Poppy away from their mates. “Mine, she’s all mine. I’m not sharing!” He laid her down on the bed and pushed into her. He began to thrust his hips eagerly.

Poppy moaned loudly and arched her back. She tightened her walls and moved her hips in rhythm with his.

Harper flushed and glared at Branch. “Brat…” She turned to Stream and smiled. “Come here big boy.” She began kissing him passionately.

Stream chuckled and kissed Harper back. He ran his fingers along her vulva and rubbed her gently. He laid her next to Poppy and Branch. He pushed his length into Harper and began to thrust into her. “I’ll race you Branch. First one to get their wife to cum gets to have top. He began pumping hard and deep.

“You’re on.” Branch smirked and began thrusting hard and deep. He nibbled on Poppy’s ear, knowing that often got her nice and wet.

“Branch! Oh, he’s cheating!” Poppy groaned and shivered in delight. “I can’t hold it in!!!” She tried hard. She thought he should be under Stream after being a naughty brat.

“Stream! Oh my god…” Harper moaned and panted. “That feels so good…”

“All is fair in love and war.” Stream chuckled and began to suckle on one of Harper’s breasts and kept up his pace. He was determined to win.

Branch gave Poppy a light bite on the tip of her ear as he pushed in and out. He was having a hard time holding back ejaculating himself. She was squeezing tight, as if she was holding back ejaculating herself.

Poppy couldn’t hold it back anymore. She tensed up and fluids dripped from around her vulva. She moaned and pulled Branch in for a kiss. “Branch is so naughty…”

Harper giggled and ran her hand through Stream’s long hair. “You get to take it this time my dear.”

Stream chuckled and kissed Harper’s chest and neck. “That’s alright, I don’t mind.” He planned to pound Branch anyway but wanted to play. He loved making up games to make things extra fun and interesting.

Branch ejaculated as well. He held Poppy close as his semen pumped into her. He groaned and snuggled with her a moment. “I love you very much Poppy.” He didn’t want her to forget that. He knew she was worried about that facial scar. To him, it was a sign that she was a good queen for protecting her home.

Poppy breathed in Branch’s scent and held him close. She listened to his heartbeat. She was so glad to have wonderful mates. “Mine…”

Harper wriggled and giggled when she felt Stream pin her down. “I want to spoil Poppy next.”

“You’re not escaping yet. I’m not done…” Stream laughed and continued to pound her. “She’ll get a turn with us both.”

Branch shifted Poppy closer to Harper and Stream. He then pulled out and repositioned behind Stream. He pushed his length into him and began thrusting into him eagerly. He kissed along Stream’s back and neck. “You’re all mine. Squeal my name.” He grabbed Stream’s hair and gave it a gentle tug.

“Branch is frisky today.” Poppy giggled and began kissing Harper eagerly.

“Very frisky. I think he’s been planning this night.” Harper giggled and moaned in delight.

Stream moaned and pushed his hips in rhythm with Branch. He shivered in delight as he began to fill Harper. “Oh my god, Branch…” He loved a gentle hair pull. He murmured that his mates were so naughty.

Branch grinned and whispered that he wouldn’t trade his family for the world.

The four of them mated for the rest of the night. It was the first time they had mated since losing Nutmeg. It wasn’t the same without him, but to do it meant that their hearts were starting to heal. They wished he was there to enjoy it too, but knowing he was no longer in pain and suffering gave them peace. They knew he was going to be given another chance soon, and they couldn’t wait to have him as a part of their lives again.


	12. Nutmeg Gets Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutmeg is reborn thanks to the kind actions of Dark and Obsidian.

A couple of days later, Basil was on his way towards the medical pod with Dark in his arms. He looked worried, but knew his mate was strong.

Dark held onto Basil’s shirt and breathed. He was in labor. He had requested to go to the medical pod, just in case things went wrong with the birth. This baby was extra special, and he didn’t want anything to happen to this baby. He had talked to Nutmeg, and both of them had agreed to letting the young troll have another chance at life, as Dark and Basil’s baby. Dark and Obsidian had worked together, to assure that young Nutmeg was placed into Dark’s baby.

Smidge was with them, and so was Obsidian. They followed closely.

Branch noticed they were on their way to the medical pod. He followed, to make sure everything went as smoothly as possible. He knew that this was Nutmeg’s second chance. Nutmeg would never again be his mate, but now he would be his nephew. At least he hoped that the baby came out as a boy, for Nutmeg’s sake. He knew there was a fifty-fifty chance that the baby would come out a girl.

Basil got into the medical pod and gently sat Dark down in the bed. He took his mate’s hand and held it. “Deep breaths sweetheart. You’re so brave.”

Smidge took Dark’s other hand and smiled. “You’ve got a big heart Dark.”

Obsidian sat nearby. He didn’t want to watch. He just wanted to be there when this special sibling was born. He was already very protective. He missed Nutmeg.

Branch gently checked Dark and smiled. “It won’t be much longer.” He got blankets ready and got ready for the delivery. “Have you three thought of names?”

“Not yet. I want to see what the little one looks like first. Likely it will be a spice name in Nutmeg’s honor.” Dark smiled softly. He breathed and grasped his mates’ hands during a contraction.

“I’m betting it’s a girl.” Smidge smirked and watched Dark breathe. “Poor Nutmeg.”

“Nah, it’ll be a boy.” Basil chuckled and smiled. He was very confident that the baby would be a boy.

“It better be healthy.” Dark groaned and closed his eyes tightly. “I slept a week after helping get Nutmeg’s spirit in there.” He bared down and began to push. “Oh my god…” He whimpered in pain. “I hate this part!”

“Nutmeg is worth it.” Obsidian smiled. He had been tired too, but he would do it again for Nutmeg. He missed his buddy. He couldn’t watch when his dad began to push. He looked away.

Branch was ready and caught the little girl as she was born. He saw the gender right away and couldn’t help but laugh. “Smidge called it. It’s a little girl.” He cleaned her up gently.

The little one was a black dwarf, with glitter and dark blue hair and a light blue nose. She was a dark trolling. She let out loud cries as Branch cleaned her up. She was healthy.

Smidge dropped to the ground and began to laugh loudly. “Nutmeg has to live life again as a girl!” Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she laughed. She was very amused.

Basil flushed and put his face into his hands. “Oh my god, poor Nutmeg…” As a male, he wasn’t as amused. He felt a little bad for the tiny bean. “She sounds healthy at least.”

Obsidian came over and looked at his baby sister. He smiled and took her tiny hand. “I’m going to protect you. No one is ever going to hurt you without going through me first. I’m protective…”

“Her name is Pepper.” Dark smiled down at his newborn. Once Branch gave her to him, he sat her up to nurse. “Obsidian is right. You’re going to be so protected, and you’re going to have a better life. I’m going to make sure of it.” He smiled when she latched on and began to suckle.

Pepper cracked her eyes open and looked up at her daddy. She nursed quietly. She was content now that she was warm and close to him again. 

“You did a great job Dark. She’s very pretty. Thank you for giving Nutmeg another chance. I know she’ll be in good hands.” Branch gave them each a hug, and then left to go tell his family about Pepper’s birth. He was a happy uncle.

“I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Dark smiled at Branch and hugged him back. He looked forward to making a better and less stressful life for Pepper. He couldn’t wait to watch her grow up.


	13. Sorry Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies from Marigold surprises the royal family.

It was a couple of weeks later, that Creek walked over to the royal flower pod. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He smiled when his brother answered the door. “Hey little brother. I just finished my shift with Marigold. She wants to talk to you four, and Clarity. She says it’s important…”

“Marigold wants to talk to us? If she wants to kill Holly, the answer is no.” Stream didn’t look thrilled. He went inside and gathered Branch, Poppy, Harper, and Clarity. He headed for the door and stepped out. He walked towards the bunker. He looked cranky. He didn’t trust Marigold and was still angry at her for the damages she had caused.

Branch walked with Stream and looked at Creek. “Did she say why she wants to talk to us?”

Creek shook his head. “She just wanted to talk. She said you don’t have to go in. She just wants you to hear her out.”

“She’s not hurting anyone else.” Poppy grumbled as she walked with her mates and daughter.

“She’s not going to hurt anyone.” Clarity looked confident. She wondered what was going on, but she didn’t think Marigold would hurt anyone else.

Once at the bunker, Creek walked with them to the prison cell. He stood close by, knowing that Branch and Clarity were pregnant.

Marigold was right by the door. She saw them and waited until they were closer to the door. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She had had two and a half weeks to think this through, and now she wasn’t sure if she could get it out of her mouth. She swallowed hard and looked down at her tiny baby bump. “I know no words will ever make the hurt I caused to go away, but Clarity has made me realize that you’re not the enemy. I’ve been so heartbroken since losing Carrot’s father, and the rest of my family, that I couldn’t see past the grief. It only got worse when I lost my Carrot.” She chocked out a sob. “I’m so sorry that I assumed, instead of watched and listened. I was so scared, and my fear killed so many trolls and injured so many others. I…I have decided who I want to raise my baby when I die. I know she’ll need help until she’s an adult, and I’m alright with that.” She avoided eye contact. “I want my baby to go to Clarity.” She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I know sorry is not enough, but I want you to know that I realize now that you were not anything to fear and neither was Nutmeg.”

“You’re right Marigold. Sorry isn’t enough.” Stream said dryly. “My son and husband were killed, because you were too scared to trust us. We were trying to save Carrot. We didn’t want him to die. We didn’t want Nutmeg to die. We didn’t want Zen to die either. We were trying to prevent that. That is why you’re on death row. That is why when your baby is born, you will die.”

“Daddy…” Clarity shot a glare at Stream. She reached her hand through the bars and offered her hand to Marigold. “I forgive you.”

Branch, Harper, Poppy, and Creek remained quiet. They were trying to process what Marigold said.

Marigold winced at Stream’s words. She knew she deserved death. She took Clarity’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m so sorry you got hurt Clarity. I didn’t want you hurt. I knew you were a good troll. You saved my life when I had that bad fall three years ago. You’ve been a great friend. It wasn’t my plan to have you hurt or raped. If I could take back time, none of this would have ever happened.”

“None of this should have happened.” Stream pried their hands a part. He felt bitter. He glared at Marigold and sneered. He frowned when Clarity turned to hug into him.

“Don’t be angry dad. Anger is bad. Anger and fear is what caused all this hurt in the first place. Don’t let your own anger cause a never-ending flow of pain and suffering. The only way we can get through all this is to learn how to forgive. Being angry and unforgiving isn’t going to bring Nutmeg and Zen back. Love and forgiveness will heal the heart. I know it will.” Clarity hugged into Stream and held him. She knew he was still hurting. It was hard since losing Nutmeg and Zen.

Marigold hung her head and nodded. “Your dad is right about one thing Clarity. This should have never happened. I understand if I can’t be forgiven. I just hope that my baby ends up in your arms. Thank you for being a friend when I felt like I had no one else.” She headed towards her bed and crawled back into it. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She knew she had done them wrong. She hoped that the bitterness wouldn’t affect her baby, but she knew Clarity would protect him or her.

Branch unlocked the cell door. He walked over to the bed and pulled Marigold into a gentle hug. “Thank you for the apology. Our hearts still hurt, so give us time. You might still be forgiven.”

Poppy and Harper were quiet. They were still not sure how to react. They watched Branch approach Marigold. They held hands as they walked over and gave Marigold a hug too.

Clarity held Stream’s hand as she walked over to the group hug. She hugged Marigold too.

Stream clenched his fists when Clarity let him go. He watched Marigold and sighed as he slowly calmed down. He could see that she was scared. He knew she wasn’t a bad troll. She never had been, but she had made some really bad decisions, that lead to the death of so many. It was hard to forgive her. He didn’t hug her. He wasn’t ready to forgive.

Marigold let them hug her. She cried hard and closed her eyes. She didn’t feel like she deserved affection.

Branch let her go. “Alright, let’s not stress you out more. We need your baby to be born healthy.” He nudged his mates and daughter. “Let’s let her rest.” He smiled softly and took Stream’s hand. “Come on daddy, she’s not going to hurt our babies.” He led Stream out the door.

“Of course, not…” Clarity walked out of the door with her parents. She looked back into the cell and smiled at Marigold. “I love you, Marigold.” She waved to her, and then headed out the door. “I’m so hungry.” She headed home to go snack.

“I love you too, kid…” Marigold whispered. She curled up in her bed and sniffled. She knew what she did was unforgivable. She wished she could take it back.


	14. Making A Hard Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family must do what they feel is best for their children.

Two months went by without any troubles. Branch was due to have his baby in a week, Marigold was due in a few more weeks, and Clarity had about a month and a half left of her pregnancy.

In the middle of the night, Marigold woke up to go pee. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She winced, feeling a contraction. She knew she wasn’t due yet. She looked scared as she walked over to the cell door. “I just had a contraction.”

“Alright, hold on. I’ll go get Branch and Stream.” Guy Diamond headed out the door. He thought this was odd. He knew she wasn’t due either. He hoped she wasn’t trying to pull a trick, so that she could escape. He got to the royal flower pod and knocked on the door.

Clarity was up as well, for the same reason as Marigold. She had just finished. She walked over to the door and answered it. She smiled at Guy Diamond. “It’s the middle of the night Guy. What brings you here?” 

Warrior got between Guy Diamond and Clarity. He had been extra protective lately. He wasn’t letting very many trolls around Clarity. He was protective of his little sister and unborn niece or nephew.

“I need Branch and Stream. Marigold said she had a contraction.” Guy Diamond smiled at them. He saw that Warrior was being protective.

Branch heard Guy Diamond. He got dressed and came out. “Isn’t she due in a few weeks?” He yawned and put on his coat. It hardly fit due to his round belly. “She shouldn’t be in labor.”

Stream wasn’t that far behind. He was pregnant with twins and was cranky. He hoped Marigold wasn’t dragging them out of bed for nothing. “Let’s just go. I want to get back into bed. I’m tired.” He put on his coat and headed towards the bunker.

Clarity put on her jacket and followed her father out the door. She looked worried.

Guy Diamond followed them to make sure nothing bad happened.

Warrior wasn’t that far behind Clarity. He was protective.

Branch followed them. He hoped she wasn’t lying, although he knew false labor contractions were common. He got into the bunker and headed for the prison cell.

Marigold was leaning on the wall. She whimpered in discomfort as another contraction squeezed her belly. She frowned, feeling blood run down her legs. She was in labor. “Oh my god. I’m so scared. Please be OK baby…” She began to shake with worry.

Stream looked in and looked over at Marigold. He saw that she was in pain. He frowned and unlocked the prison door. “Do you think you can make it to the medical pod? Your baby is premature, and it will be better if he or she is born there.”

Clarity came in and frowned when she saw that Marigold was bleeding. She saw that the older mother was scared. She felt her heart race. She looked worried.

“I think so.” Marigold swallowed hard. She was terrified for her baby.

Guy Diamond quietly picked Marigold up and hurried towards the medical pod. He wasn’t going to wait for Marigold to walk to it. The baby could get hypothermia. It could be lethal.

Branch, Stream, Clarity, and Warrior followed him.

Marigold clenched her fists during the next contraction. She hollered in pain. She was shaking hard. She feared that her baby would die. She had been trying so hard to keep her baby safe, and now she felt she had failed her baby too. “I can’t do it! I can’t have the baby right now! It’s not time!”

“Calm down Marigold.” Guy Diamond gently sat her down in a bed in the medical pod. He smiled at Sky and backed up to give them room.

Sky was in that day and walked over. “You’re not due yet.” He looked worried. “I’m going to check you.” He checked her and frowned. “You’re in labor. Let’s get you comfortable.” He set up to deliver a premature baby.

“Your baby will be alright Marigold.” Branch reassured her. He knew how scary it was to have a premature baby.

Clarity put her hands over her mouth and watched with wide eyes. She was scared for Marigold and the baby.

Stream frowned and held Clarity. “It’s going to be alright Clarity. Leaf was early, and she’s just fine now. It’ll be OK.”

Marigold tried to calm down. She cried out during the next contraction. She had a low pain tolerance and was scared, which wasn’t helpful. She grasped the side of the bed and breathed. She realized this meant that once her baby was delivered, she was going to die. She began to sob after the contraction was over. “Do I get to hold my baby?”

Branch looked at Stream, and then at Marigold. He wanted to see what Stream thought, before he decided.

Stream was about to tell her no and tell her off, when he saw the same facial expression and aura, he recalled Nutmeg having four years ago, when he had a stillborn daughter. He nodded and looked at Branch. “I don’t see why not. After he or she is stable.”

Clarity was tense. She hugged into Warrior and buried her face into his shirt.

Marigold sniffled and grabbed the pillow. She hugged into it and sniffled. She was shaking. She shifted and grasped the sides of the bed during the next contraction. She was feeling urges to push. “Oh my god…” She bared down and began to push.

“Not much further Marigold. It’ll be alright.” Sky caught the little girl as she was born. He cleaned the light orange glitter trolling. She had white hair. She was a music trolling. She wasn’t crying. Sky cleared the fluids out of her mouth and nose, and then patted her bottom and back. “Cry sweetheart. We want you to live.”

Branch felt his heart race. This adoptive grandbaby needed to live. He didn’t want her to die. Especially knowing she was going to be Clarity’s baby.

Stream cringed when the baby didn’t cry right away. He put his hand on her and willed her to live.

Clarity began to cry. She was scared for her adoptive daughter.

Marigold was shaking as she watched Sky work on her daughter. She felt her heart break. She was scared that the baby would die.

Sky was worried he wasn’t going to get her to cry. He frowned, feeling deep concern, but she finally started letting out cries. He rubbed her gently and put her on Marigold’s chest. He helped her get latched onto Marigold so she could have her first milk.

At first the preemie didn’t latch, but after being poked and pushed to suckle on her mother’s breast, she latched on and began to suckle weakly. She was frail but was showing signs of not giving up.

Branch sighed in relief and watched the little one. “She’s a fighter.”

Stream sighed in relief and watched the preemie nurse. “That’s a good girl.”

Clarity walked over and looked at the baby girl. She was so glad she was OK. She sniffled and put her hand on the baby’s back. “What are you naming her?”

Warrior was glued to Clarity’s side. He looked wary.

Marigold felt her baby go on her chest. She looked at her and sniffled. “You scared me baby.” She sniffled and watched as Sky helped her latch. “I get to feed her?” She cried happy tears. She didn’t think she would get that lucky. She looked at Clarity when she asked about a name. “She’s not my baby to choose a name for. I’m on death row…”

“Of course, you get to feed her. She needs that first milk. It’s so important.” Sky watched the baby nurse.

“She looks like she came from Barrel. You married him?” Branch looked confused. He thought they were friends, not mates.

“He raped me…” Marigold whispered. She looked away and frowned. “I should have killed him then. He was rotten.”

Stream paled and shook his head. “What an ass. I tore him to shreds. Don’t worry, the baby has a good spirit…”

“I don’t want her to die.” Clarity looked at her fathers. Tears filled her eyes. “She needs to live and name her baby. She has to have another chance.”

“She’s had lots of chances Clarity.” Branch understood why she wanted Marigold to live, but he didn’t want a repeat of the actions that led to the death of over seventy trolls.

“She’s a dictator Clarity.” Stream didn’t want Marigold’s punishment to be lifted.

Marigold was quiet. She didn’t dare say a word.

“She learned her lesson!” Clarity began to sob. She hugged Marigold gently and held her close. She didn’t want her to die.

“Clarity…” Branch frowned and looked at Stream. He hated seeing her this upset.

“She’s been sentenced Clarity. She would have died in the war, if the baby wasn’t conceived.” Stream reminded her gently.

“It’s alright Clarity. Let me go. It’s best this way. I would love to watch my baby girl grow up, but I also want to be with my mother, father, brother, sisters, and son. I want to be at peace, and I’ll have that in death. It’s going to be alright.” Marigold didn’t want to die, but she knew death would give her peace.

“I don’t want her to die.” Clarity shook her head and whimpered when Marigold said she was OK with dying. She held her tightly and sniffled. “I don’t want to lose another friend.” She sniffled and looked up at Marigold. She looked petrified and sad. “Please don’t give up.”

“It’s time for me to go sweetheart. Take care of my baby for me.” Marigold looked up at Branch and Stream. “I’m ready…”

Branch felt his heart break. His daughter was so upset. He looked down. He couldn’t do it. Not with how upset Clarity was.

Stream frowned and looked at Clarity. He rubbed her back gently. “It’s going to be alright.” He tried to pry her from Marigold, but she refused to let go.

Sky gently took the baby girl when she was done feeding. He watched Marigold and frowned. He was sad that Clarity was so upset.

Clarity cried into Marigold and held her. “I’m not letting go, ever…”

Marigold held Clarity for a little while. She rubbed her back and said a small prayer for her baby and Clarity’s baby. “Please let me go.”

Branch gently took the baby and held her. He looked down at her and sighed. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Stream drooped his ears and walked to the back. He got a needle ready and drew a lethal dose of sedatives. He came back out and looked at his mate and daughter. “It’s time.”

“No…” Clarity sobbed and hugged Marigold tighter. “Please…” She didn’t want this to happen.

“It’s alright Clarity. I want to be with my family.” Marigold ran her hand through the scared teenager’s hair.

“You are family!” Clarity guarded Marigold with her wings. “You’re not allowed to kill her!”

“Clarity, please…” Branch walked over to her and rubbed her back gently. “Don’t make this harder.”

Stream sat the needle down. He wasn’t going to accidently hit Clarity. He needed her safe. “Let’s go home sweetheart.” He tried to pull her away.

Marigold got tense when Clarity got between her and her parents. “Clarity, this isn’t safe for you or your baby.”

“I don’t want anyone else to die! There has been enough death! I won’t allow it! This is not what Carrot wants. Obsidian said so!” Clarity wouldn’t budge. She kept herself glued to Marigold.

“I don’t want anyone else to die either.” Warrior finally spoke up. He joined Clarity, and shielded Marigold now too. “If Clarity wants her to live, then she’s going to live.”

“If she causes more problems, what will we do then?” Guy Diamond frowned.

“And what if someone tries to kill her? It’s better that she doesn’t suffer.” Branch looked worried.

“I don’t want anyone else to die either Clarity, but she dictated so many trolls into killing innocent trolls. It’s time to let her go.” Stream looked deeply concerned.

“I said no!!!” Clarity snapped and shot a glare towards her father. “Leave her alone. She’s been through enough….”

“Alright, let’s drop it for now. Warrior and I will watch Marigold and Clarity. Let’s stop this, before Clarity goes into labor and miscarries.” Sky shooed Branch, Stream, and Guy Diamond out of the medical pod. He gently took the baby back from Branch, before closing the medical pod door.

Branch, Stream, and Guy Diamond were pushed out of the medical pod. All three sulked and left. They all trusted Sky to take care of any problems that could arise.

Marigold looked over at Sky, and then up at Clarity. She got to live to see another day, thanks to her young friend. She closed her eyes and wept. She wasn’t sure what to do with this. “Her name is Sherbet…” She finally named her daughter.

“I’m not going to let anything else happen to you.” Clarity sniffled and crawled into bed with Marigold. She was determined to keep her safe.

Warrior joined them and snuggled close. He wanted Clarity happy.

Sky watched the new mother, and his niece and nephew. He wasn’t sure what to do. It wasn’t going to be easy to keep Marigold alive. There were so many trolls that were angry with her.


	15. A Rough Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tough decisions are made.

Marigold stayed in the medical pod with Sherbet for a week, to make sure she was strong. Clarity and Warrior refused to leave her side. During this time, Poppy assured that all colony members left the new mother alone. She had explained that it was requested by Princess Clarity, that the Marigold was given one last chance. She warned her colony members that anyone who hurt or tried to kill her, would be put to immediate death. Just like Clarity, she didn’t want anyone else to die. There had been enough killings. So far everyone left Marigold alone.

Marigold was getting ready to take Sherbet home, except she wasn’t going to her flower pod, she was going to a temporary home. Clarity was scared that someone would murder her, so she insisted she spend the next couple of months, roomed in her bedroom, in the royal flower pod. Marigold’s heart raced as she got ready to go. She knew that she was now safe from Holly, Marvel, and Mercury, but little Sherbet was still too little and young to have any doses. She was worried about her baby.

Clarity saw that she was anxious. She put her hand on Marigold’s back. “It’s going to be alright.” She reassured with a smile.

“We’ll protect you and Sherbet.” Warrior gave her a toothy grin. He stood up, just to stumble forward a few steps. He straightened out and smiled at them. “I meant to do that.” He tripped on a chair and laughed. “Meant to do that too.” He wasn’t normally so distracted, but he was excited to go home. He wanted to play with his brothers and sisters.

“Alright, let’s go home.” Poppy was there. She led them towards the royal flower pod. She wanted to get the baby in and out of the cold as quickly as possible.

With Sherbet tucked in a warm onesie and in a thick blanket, Marigold tucked her into her hair and followed Poppy. She rubbed her arm nervously as she walked with Poppy. She avoided eye contact as she passed everyone. She heard some whispers and winced when she overheard someone say that she shouldn’t have been so lucky. Another said she would have died if it wasn’t for Sherbet. She was extremely nervous. She knew she was on thin ice.

Clarity walked with confidence. She knew no one would mess with Warrior. He may have had a mild brain injury, but he was fierce. She remember that he was the reason Tourmaline died. No one wanted to touch that, especially now that he was fourteen, instead of a tiny eight-year-old boy.

Warrior stayed close to Clarity and Marigold. He was very protective, indeed.

“I’m so glad you’re alive!” Obsidian ran over and hugged Marigold. He looked up at her and smiled. He walked with them. He was going to make sure they got to the royal flower pod too.

Marigold gave the young teenager a hug and kept going. She wanted her baby out of the cold. She smiled when Poppy opened the door. She went inside and widened her eyes when she was suddenly swarmed by excited children. She was especially tense because Holly was right there in front. She was afraid to react. She knew the wrong move would get her killed immediately, and she didn’t want Clarity so upset that she would lose her baby.

“I want to see Carrot’s sister!” Holly was very excited. She missed Carrot a lot. She began crawling up Marigold, as if she was a tree.

“Holly! I told you not to swarm her! You can’t see the baby until she’s been dosed!” Poppy pulled the excited child off the frightened mother. She put her down and pushed her towards the corner. “Corner! Now! For five minutes!” She looked at Marigold. “I’m so sorry. She was told no.”

“Back up kids. Give her space.” Stream began herding their children away from Marigold.

Harper helped get the children away. She nudged Holly towards the corner. “We told you no Holly…”

Holly pouted and walked over to the corner. “I want to see Sherbet. I got to protect her…”

Marigold was anxious and very surprised that they were scolding the little five-year-old, instead of her. It was not what she was expecting. She gasped when Clarity took her hand and led her towards her room. She looked relieved when Clarity closed the door and locked it. Obsidian, Warrior, and Lilac were the only ones that were lucky enough to get in. “Thank you, Clarity.”

Clarity nodded and put her hand on her belly. Her baby was kicking. She thought it was the weirdest feeling in the world.

“Are you alright sis?” Lilac walked over to her and checked her belly. She smiled when she felt the baby move. “Hi sweetheart…”

“It’s just a kick.” Clarity walked over to her bed and sat down. “I made sure dad put a bed in here. The one right over there is yours.” She pointed to a bed not far from her own. There was a cradle next to it. She smiled when she realized that their babies would be half siblings. “Our babies will be siblings.”

“Yeah, they will be.” Marigold gently took Sherbet out. She walked over to the bed and sat down by Clarity. “She’s excited. I bet it’ll be a boy. As active as that baby is. You’re also carrying the baby so low.”

“Dad thinks it’s a boy too.” Lilac giggled and smiled.

“I think it’s a girl.” Warrior felt Clarity’s belly. “Those kicks aren’t hard enough.”

“I think it’s a boy.” Obsidian smiled at them. “Nutmeg…erm…Pepper can’t wait to play with him.”

“I just want a healthy baby.” Clarity smiled at them and giggled when the baby pushed on Warrior’s hand. “I think he or she is saying hi.” She looked up when she heard a sudden holler of pain. She got up and hurried out of the bedroom. She ran towards the source of the cry. She stopped at the bathroom. It was locked. “Dad?!”

Obsidian, Warrior, and Lilac stayed with Marigold. They were confused. Lilac made sure the door got locked.

Branch was in the bathroom. He was in labor, and it was progressing really fast. Faster than Clarity had been. He stepped out of the bathroom and made his way towards the bedroom. “The baby is coming!!!” He announced with another holler. He had just woken from a nap to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t surprised the baby was coming, but he wanted to be comfortable in bed. 

Stream got to Branch and helped him towards the bed. “It’s alright daddy.” He smiled at him. “Breathe.”

Poppy came up to them and gently removed Branch’s pants during the next contraction. She gasped, seeing that the baby was crowning. “We’re having a baby right now.” She got ready to catch.

Harper watched from behind them. Her eyes were wide. Branch hadn’t told them he was in labor.

Branch crouched and bared down. He put his hand on the baby’s head, to help support it. He whimpered as he pushed hard. He got him out and sighed in relief, when he realized that Poppy had him.

The newborn was red, with yellow hair. He was a poison baby. He was clearly Nutmeg’s last baby, conceived right before his daddy died. He let out loud cries in Poppy’s arms.

Clarity had run to get blankets. She came back to see that her mama had the newborn in her arms. She watched as Harper cleaned the little one up with one of the blankets that she had grabbed. “He looks just like Nutmeg!” She teared up. She was so glad Nutmeg got one more baby.

Stream smiled and rubbed their son gently. He helped Branch back to his feet and helped him towards the bedroom. “He came out so fast. You pop out babies so fast Branch. My goodness. He beat Clarity with speed.”

“I guess he wanted to see Marigold and Sherbet.” Branch smiled softly. He had heard the commotion with Marigold and Holly. He smiled when Poppy showed the baby to him. “He does look like his daddy. I wonder if he will get yellow eyes or blue eyes.” He sat in the bed and smiled when Poppy gave him his son. He helped him latch on to nurse. “Welcome to our world, Habanero.”

“Hello little spice. We can’t wait to see you grow up.” Poppy kissed their son’s cheek.

“You’re going to have a much better life then your daddy Nutmeg. We’ll never let anyone else ever hurt you.” Stream gently booped the newborn’s nose.

“You’re protected for life.” Harper smiled and sat by Branch. She admired the baby. She was glad they got one more Nutmeg baby. “You’re so precious.”

Habanero nursed off his daddy and looked up at them with wide baby blue eyes. The baby blue hinted towards changing when he got older. He was content in his daddy’s arms.

“Welcome to our world baby brother.” Clarity kissed his forehead and smiled. “I’m your older sister. You’re very loved.” She was so excited that Habanero looked like his daddy. She missed Nutmeg so much.


	16. A Future For Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity takes another step further in her recovery.

A week later, Clarity left the royal flower pod at dawn. It was the first time in five months that she had left her home alone. She had a letter in her hand. She was heading for Nutmeg’s grave. She was dressed warmly, and had her hair tucked under a hat. She didn’t want to get sick. Not with only a month left of her pregnancy. She knelt by Nutmeg’s grave and cleared the snow off his gravestone. She teared up. “You had one more son. He’s so beautiful. He looks just like you. I know your spirit lives on in Pepper, but I can’t help but still see your grave. I miss you every day. I miss the days we spent together, sharing stories, eating late night snacks, and singing little songs. Marigold wrote you a letter. She wanted to bring it to you, but right now it’s still dangerous for her to be outside. It’s like you all over again Nutmeg. I know she made mistakes, but she’s scared. Just like you were scared. She realizes she did you wrong. She’s sorry she caused your early demise and is so sorry that you and baby Leaf suffered because of it. Leaf is doing great now. She looks like daddy Branch, but she acts just like you. She’s shy, sweet, and curious. She’s got your yellow eyes. Such beautiful yellow eyes.” She chocked up a sob. “I’ll read that letter for you.” She opened it up and began to read it.

“Nutmeg,

I assumed for eleven years that you worked with Tourmaline, Zilcon, and Parch. The more I have been around Clarity, the more I have found out that that was not true. I heard that you had lost three babies. Two shortly after birth, and one before birth. I didn’t know you experienced that much loss. I heard that you were beaten, raped, and abused. You were manipulated and hurt, just like the rest of us. If I had listened, if I had seen past my grief, I would have known that you were just like me. I’m so sorry for causing you pain, for assuming you were the enemy, and ultimately causing your death. I wish I could take it back. I promise to never again assume without knowing the truth. I have learned a tough lesson and have grown from it. You did a great job with Clarity. I know you were not the only one that raised and influenced her, but I have heard a few stories since she became my best friend. She’s got a little bit of you in her, and I’m glad I get to see it now. Peace be with you Nutmeg. May your new life be full of love.

Best regards,

Marigold”

Clarity folded the letter and sat it near his grave. She put a painted rock on it, so the wind didn’t blow it away. It was messy and didn’t have a true design on it, because it was painted by a five-year-old. “This rock is from Holly. She painted it just for you. She misses you so much, and still thinks you will come home one day. I like to think Habanero is a little mini you. Perhaps he will give her peace.” She startled when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She stood up, pulled out a knife from her hair, and turned to defend herself. She gasped, seeing that it was Ember. She sighed in relief. She put the knife away and hugged into him. “You scared me!”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Clarity. I was trying to not scare you. I saw you come out here and wanted to make sure you stayed safe. Oh god, you’re cold.” Ember warmed his body temperature, so he could warm her up as he held her. “What are you doing out here alone?”

“I was up early, and I wanted to see Nutmeg alone.” Clarity hugged into him and put her ear over his chest. She smiled as she listened to his heartbeat. He had been over as often as her dads allowed. She wasn’t allowed to be alone with him, but she understood that. She took in his scent and closed her eyes. She began to sing. She couldn’t wait for the future, with him and her baby in it. She couldn’t wait to have babies with him too, when they were both ready and older.

“I love you, Clarity…” Ember gently picked her up and smiled at her as she sang to him. He carried her home and walked in with her. He sat her down in the couch and covered her up, so she could warm up. He needed her and her baby safe. He tucked her in, nice and warm, and then went to make her some breakfast.

“I love you, Ember…” Clarity smiled when he tucked her in. He watched him work from the couch. She put her hand on her belly and smiled. “Ember is a good boy. He’s turning into a good man. He’s going to be good for us little one.” She made googly eyes as she watched Ember. She was in love.

Branch heard commotion in the living space and kitchen. He got up, to tell his kids to go back to bed. He gritted his teeth when he saw Ember in the kitchen. He was about to chase him out, when he saw he wasn’t raiding the kitchen, he was making breakfast. Not just for him and Clarity, but for the whole family. He leaned on the door frame and raised a brow. “What are you making Ember? It smells good.”

Ember startled slightly when Branch came in. “I’m making blueberry pancakes.” He cut up two blueberries, so it was in smaller chunks. He mixed it into the batter.

Clarity watched and frowned. She hoped Branch didn’t kick him out. He was being good.

“Wait, before you cook it, did you add a little vanilla? It makes it taste better.” Branch walked over and sniffed the batter. “Oh, it could use a tiny bit of orange zest too. Smells great otherwise. Who taught you?”

“My mom did. She had me making some foods by the time I was eight. She said it was good for trollings to learn young.” Ember let Branch teach him. He smiled and added a little vanilla and orange zest. He stirred it and smiled when Branch began making scrambled eggs. He watched him closely. He wanted to be a good cook for Clarity.

Clarity watched them and smiled. She was glad Branch trusted Ember enough to let him help make breakfast. She hoped that trust would continue. She loved Ember and hoped that she could have him for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Clarity sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7TN0hyONjw


	17. A Young Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity gets to learn what it’s like to be a mama.

A month later, after everyone got settled into bed, Clarity went to bed like she normally did, except this time she couldn’t get to sleep. She had had a belly ache and didn’t eat much dinner. She felt Warrior slip into bed. She smiled softly when he spooned her gently. He had been doing this since she was raped, so this wasn’t unusual. She held his hand and closed her eyes. “I love you, Warrior.” She was having a contraction and was in pain.

Warrior held her hand and smiled. He didn’t hear her, since he had taken his seashell out. He cuddled right into her and was soon fast asleep.

Marigold came into the bedroom and began getting ready for bed. She had just fed Sherbet. She got a warm onesie on her and put a nightgown on. She settled into bed and smiled over at Clarity. “You went to bed early tonight. Are you tired? It’s normal this far along.”

“Yeah, I’m tired.” Clarity didn’t realize she was in labor yet. She tried to shift, but Warrior had a tight hold of her. She forced his arm to move and laid on her side, so she could see Marigold. “How is Sherbet tonight?”

“She’s doing great. She wants one more god mama snuggle.” Marigold got up, came over. and gently gave Sherbet to Clarity.

Sherbet immediately went to find a breast to latch onto. She wanted one last suckle before bedtime.

“She’s hungry.” Clarity held her and moved her nightgown so she could suckle her. She didn’t mind.

“Nah, she’s just wanting a snack.” Marigold let her daughter suckle a little, and then took her back. “Looks like you’ll have your baby very soon. Your milk is coming in.”

“I’m nervous.” Clarity snuggled into Warrior and squeaked when he pulled her into a tight snuggle. “Warrior, too tight…” She shifted to get more comfortable. She couldn’t get comfortable. She was in a lot of pain.

“If you need anything during the night, don’t hesitate to wake me.” Marigold walked over to the cradle and sat Sherbet in it. She got her comfortable, and then turned out the light. She laid down and yawned. She was a tired mama. “Good night Clarity.”

“Thank you…” Clarity closed her eyes and smiled when Marigold told her good night. “Good night my friend.” She frowned, feeling a particularly painful squeeze. She held Warrior and frowned. She began to shake, recalling when Barrel hurt her down there. She swallowed hard. She was afraid to complain. She didn’t want to get into trouble.

Marigold dozed off. She began to snore lightly.

Clarity started to breathe hard. She cringed during another contraction. She tried to pry Warrior off of her, but he had a good hold of her. “Too tight Warrior.” She whispered. She nudged him harder. She wanted to be free. It took several minutes of wriggling and pushing, before she hit him half heartedly in the chest. She frowned when he didn’t budge. She startled, feeling blood near her rear. She knew something was up now. “I’m having the baby.” She whispered. “Warrior! Get off me! I’m having the baby!” She began to cry. She was scared.

Marigold heard her say she was having the baby. She scrambled out of the bed and turned on the light. She walked over and pulled the sleepy teenager off of Clarity. She removed Clarity’s blanket and pulled her underwear off. She gasped, seeing the baby’s hair. “Oh sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me you were in labor?” She was afraid to leave her. She was about to have her baby.

Warrior grumbled in his sleep and slipped off the bed with a thud. He was still asleep.

Clarity was shaking. “I didn’t want to burden you.” She breathed hard and looked down with wide eyes. “I see blood. Lots of blood.” She recalled seeing it before, but it was scary to know that it was her own blood. She pushed during the next contraction. She whimpered in pain. “Oh my god, it hurts so badly…” She was trying so hard not to make too much noise. She startled when her baby girl came out. She bled badly from a tear. She was trembling with fear.

The little one was lavender like her mama, but she had white in place of the blue green at the base of her hair and royal blue hair down to the tip. She was a light trolling. She cried in Marigold’s hands.

Marigold gently put the baby on Clarity’s chest and wiped her face with Clarity’s blanket. She saw lots of blood. More then she liked. She put the blanket over Clarity and the baby, and then rushed towards her parent’s bedroom. She knocked on the door. “Branch! Clarity needs help. She just had the baby!”

Branch jumped out of bed and hurried to the door. “She did what? She just went to bed not that long ago.” He frowned, hearing a newborn’s cries. He ran towards Clarity’s room and went in. He pulled the blanket off and frowned, seeing she was losing a lot of blood. He began healing her immediately. “Oh my god, my poor baby. I’m so sorry sweetie.” He felt bad. She had been acting weird that night, and he should have known she was in labor. He smiled, seeing that she had a good hold of her newborn daughter. “She’s so pretty.”

Stream, Poppy, and Harper followed Branch in. Harper moved her son out of the way. Warrior was still dead to the world.

Clarity’s teeth chattered. She was in shock and was scared. She watched her dad as he healed her. “I just had a baby daddy.” She looked at her baby girl and sniffled. “She looks like daddy Stream. Her name is River.” She looked at Stream and sniffled. “Is that OK?”

“Absolutely.” Stream walked over and kissed her forehead. “You did a good job baby girl.” He cleaned River up the best he could with her laying on Clarity’s chest and helped her latch to her mama to nurse. “You look like you need blood. I’ll be right back.” He left to get the first aid kit.

Marigold watched them tend to Clarity. She looked at Stream when he mentioned that Clarity needed blood. “I’ll give her some of mine.”

“Thank you, Marigold. She’s going to need it. She lost a lot. I’m glad you were in here.” Branch finished healing Clarity. He checked River the best he could, while she nursed. “She looks a lot like her mama.”

“You’re so brave Clarity.” Poppy sat next to her in the bed and rubbed her cheek gently.

“You made a pretty girl.” Harper smiled at her daughter.

Clarity closed her eyes and groaned. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep.

Stream came back in and pulled out a needle. “Don’t sleep sweetie. Not yet.” He drew some of Marigold’s blood and gave it to Clarity. “We should get her to the medical pod for observation. She lost a lot of blood.”

“I agree.” Branch gently tried to take River, but Clarity had a tight hold of her. “Let her go mama. It’s cold outside. She needs clothes and a diaper.” He gently pried her fingers from her daughter and took River. He began getting her cleaned up the rest of the way, and clothed. He moved quickly, but gently.

Clarity didn’t look happy, despite being weak. She glared at her father and gave his hand a good whack with her hair. She didn’t have any energy to do anything else.

“Protective already. You’re a good mama.” Harper wrapped Clarity up in a blanket and picked her up. She rushed towards the medical pod with her.

Branch, Stream, and Poppy followed Harper. They looked worried.

Marigold stayed in the flower pod. She looked at the cradle, and then the bloody mess. She began cleaning it up quietly. She was deeply concerned for Clarity.

Harper got Clarity to the medical pod. She laid her down and explained to Sky what happened.

Clarity was given another dose of blood, from Sky, and was stabilized. She drifted off, feeling exhausted. It had been a hard night for the young teenager.


	18. The Protective Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity shows her family that she is a protective mama.

Clarity didn’t sleep long. River woke her up when she began to cry. She looked around and whimpered. “I want my baby.” She saw that Poppy had her. She squirmed with anxiety. She wanted her baby back.

“Here you go mama. You had a nice nap.” Poppy gently gave River to Clarity and helped her get River latched on to feed. “Are you feeling better?”

“A little bit better.” Clarity watched River nurse. She was still exhausted, but the edge had been taken off. “I thought I was going to die. I didn’t realize that was labor until I felt the blood come out.”

“You gave us all a huge scare. I’m glad you’re OK. Marigold likely saved your life.” Branch couldn’t believe the same troll they were going to kill just over a month ago, happen to be at the right place at the right time, and saved his baby girl. He was extremely grateful.

“You have a higher pain tolerance then I do, but then again, you’re Branch’s daughter. He went through an entire coronation with no more than a whimper.” Stream chuckled and watched his granddaughter nurse.

“I’m not sure how he did it that day.” Harper smiled at them.

“I was a coronation baby.” Clarity smiled at them and cradled her daughter. She was sleepy, but very glad to be alive, and be with her little girl. She saw that River had let her latch go. She shifted her and put her over her shoulder to burp her. She patted her back gently. She smiled softly when she heard her baby girl have her first poop. “You need a diaper change.”

“Yeah, I was king for about a minute when you made your appearance.” Branch chuckled and went to take River to change her for Clarity. “Clarity, I’ll change her for you. You need to rest.” He looked surprised that she was glaring at him. She wasn't letting go.

“Someone is protective. I wonder where she got it from.” Poppy mused and looked at Branch.

“It wasn’t from me.” Stream chuckled and went to grab a diaper. He walked over and laid a blanket down. He sat the diaper down and put down a warm damp cloth so River could be cleaned up.

Harper put her hand over her mouth. She was amused.

Clarity pushed her father way with her hair, and then sat River down on the blanket. She had changed plenty of diapers before. She was done quickly and had River back on her chest and cuddled close. She shot another glare at Branch. She glared at her mothers and Stream too. “She’s staying with me. I need her safe in my arms.”

Lilac came in with half her siblings. She had woken up due to the panic a couple hours earlier and had been unable to get out the door without some of her siblings waking up too and following her out the door. She hurried over to Clarity and looked at the baby. “Marigold said you almost bled to death. Are you alright?!”

Branch Junior was awake too, but he went to go get Ember. He knew the young male wanted to be with Clarity, and it was only right that his future brother in law got to see his future adoptive daughter.

Clarity held River close and shielded her baby. “I’m feeling better now that I had blood transfusions and a nap. Tired and sore though…”

“Tired and sore is very normal.” Poppy reassured all of the children, so that they didn’t panic.

“I want to see!” Holly tried to climb onto the bed. She was grabbed by Branch. “Let me go!” She looked at the baby and smiled. “I’m an auntie!”

“Yes, you are, and she’s got to be older before you touch her Holly.” Branch held his excited daughter.

“She’s so pretty, Clarity.” Peony reached to touch River’s back, but Clarity whacked her hand away. “Ow! That hurt!” She glared at her older sister.

“Can I hold her?” Sunny opened his arms up. He wanted to see River.

“I want to hold her too!” Cherry crawled onto the bed and squeaked when she got pushed off. She landed on the ground with a tiny thud. She began to bawl from being startled.

“That wasn’t nice!” Apple pouted and helped Cherry back up to her feet.

Poppy made sure Cherry was OK, and then had her look up. “She’s scared sweetie. She just had the baby and wants to protect her. You’ll be able to hold her later.” She looked at the rest of the kids. “Give her room kids. She’ll let you hold River when she’s had some time to bond with her and is ready to share.”

“Mommy said it’s good to share.” Cherry sniffled and rubbed her bottom.

“Sorry Cherry. I didn’t mean to make you fall down.” Clarity looked guilty. She rubbed River’s back and smiled when she saw her crack her eyes open. “Hi baby girl…”

River watched her mama and yawned. She was tired from her birth and a full tummy.

Ember came in with Branch Junior. He hurried over to Clarity and gave her a gentle hug. “Thank god you’re alright!” He looked at River and widened his eyes. “She’s so tiny!” He smiled at Clarity and gently picked River up. “I’m going to help raise you baby girl. You’re so pretty. I’m going to be your daddy.”

“I’m alright now. Need to stay here a few days to recover. I bled a lot.” Clarity smiled when Ember took River. She let him have her. He was going to be her daddy. It was only right. “I named her River.”

Branch Junior walked over to his sister and gave her a tight hug. He began to cry. “Thank god you’re alright. I heard you almost died.” He didn’t want anything bad to happen to his younger sister. She had been through enough.

“You let him hold her but not me?!” Branch glared at Clarity and Ember. He was so jealous.

“I’m alright Junior. Marigold helped save me. I knew she had to live.” Clarity held her oldest brother. She knew he was scared.

“Marigold needs to be recognized. I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if she was executed like planned.” Stream teared up at the thought. He didn’t want to think of life without young Clarity.

“I agree. We’ll think on it and reward her. I’m so grateful.” Poppy sat down by Clarity and ran her hand through her long two-toned hair. 

Ember didn’t want to think of it either. He gently gave River back to Clarity, and then crawled into bed with her. He spooned her and held her. “Thank god you were saved. I’m extremely grateful.”

Clarity snuggled with River and Ember. She was glad she got to saved too. She began to doze off again. She was a tired mama.


	19. The Cycle Needs To End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when peace seemed to be with the trolls, another murder ends in tear shed.

A couple of weeks later, everyone gathered around the concert mushroom. They were there to celebrate the first born of the next generation in the royal family, and to celebrate the fact that Marigold had made a complete turnaround. She had saved Clarity’s life. The royal parents were extremely grateful that Marigold was there for Clarity.

Pansy was right there in the front. She had a son in her arms. He was emerald green, with royal blue hair. He was a music trolling. His name was Parsley. She wasn’t going to miss this. She was glad that Marigold had changed for the better.

Marigold was nervous. She had left Sherbet with Clarity. She walked over to Branch, Poppy, Harper, and Stream on the concert mushroom. It was the first time in over six months, that she had been outside for more then a minute. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. She whispered a silent prayer.

“It’s alright Marigold.” Branch smiled at her and took her hand. “Thank you so much for taking care of Clarity the night River was born. If you were not in there, she could have bled to death.”

“For your good behavior, your punishment has been completely lifted. Since you show extremely leadership skills, we would like to appoint you as protector of the colony.” Stream smiled at her. “I trust you will do us proud.”

Mama Goldie wasn’t far away. Her heart was racing. She had a bow and arrow. She swallowed hard and took aim. “Please forgive me Clarity…” She released the arrow. She dropped the bow and got ready to be attacked and killed for her actions. “I need my family safe…”

The arrow went through Marigold’s heart. She collapsed and died immediately.

Clarity screamed. She tucked Sherbet and River into her hair and ran towards the concert mushroom. She sobbed when Ember grabbed her and held her. “No! Oh my god no! She’s gone! She was my best friend!” She bawled into Ember’s chest. “She can’t be gone!”

Ember held Clarity and guarded her with his wings. He needed her safe. He held her close and looked around for danger. He teared up and frowned. “I’m so sorry Clarity.” His heart broke in half. He knew she loved her. “Stay with me. We need you safe.” He cried with her. Marigold had made such a great turnaround. His heart broke for those who had come to love her.

Half the trolls were stunned and looked around in confusion. Some ran to hide, and a few looked around for the killer.

Poppy and Harper began leading their children to safety, including Ember and Clarity.

Branch began looking for the killer. He was livid. He thought everyone knew to leave Marigold alone.

Stream gently picked Marigold up and headed home with her. She was clearly gone, but he didn’t want anything to happen to her body. She needed to be prepared for burial too. “Oh my god, I’m sorry Marigold…” He wasn’t surprised she was killed, but he wished she didn’t have to go, for Clarity’s sake.

Basil was the one to find Mama Goldie. He grabbed her and widened his eyes when he realized who it was. “You killed her? Why?!” He held her and frowned. “She finally turned around, and you killed her. I don’t understand.” He had a look of disbelief.

Branch found them and looked at Mama Goldie. His own adoptive mother. His heart raced. “What’s the meaning of this?!” He didn’t want to think it was true that she would kill Marigold.

“I feared she would kill one of the children. She gained my trust almost seven months ago, just to put an arrow in my chest. She was the one that tried to kill me. I didn’t want to see it happen to my babies, grandbabies, or great grandbaby. I’m ready for my punishment. I was not meant to live when she tried killed me anyway…” Mama Goldie looked sad. “I’m sorry for breaking Clarity’s heart. I needed my family safe.”

“God damn it mom! I understand, but this fucking sucks! Clarity is sobbing…” Basil hated hearing any of the young ones crying, and it was worst hearing Clarity cry. She was such a sweetheart.

“No more death. It’s over. You’ve got to explain to Clarity why you decided to end the life of her savior and friend. I pray she will one day forgive you.” Branch headed home to help with Marigold’s funeral and console his grieving daughter.

“Poor Clarity…” Basil gave Mama Goldie a half-hearted shove, and then backed up. He turned and headed towards his wife, husband, and children. Tears ran down his cheeks. He understood, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Mama Goldie hung her head and headed for Guy Diamond’s home. She planned to get ready and attend the funeral. She knew several were going to be mad at her, but she was only trying to do what she felt was best for them all.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Marigold. After Branch said a few words, everyone put flowers by the casket.

Clarity was right by her casket. She had Sherbet in her arms, and River in her hair. She faced Sherbet towards the casket. “Your mama loved you Sherbet. Her time to take care of you is over now. I’m going to take good care of you, like I had promised her.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She had talked to Mama Goldie, and she understood why she killed Marigold. She didn’t approve of her decision, but she knew why it had to be done. She didn’t want anyone else do die either. She had made it abundantly clear. She wished it didn’t have to hurt so badly. She began to sing. She was going to miss Marigold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Clarity sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqBMNSuDf7g


	20. A Sudden Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls experience another tragic loss.

Life began to calm down and tamper off for a month for the trolls. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. Clarity was a little depressed, but that was expected after losing so many trolls that she cared about. She was often surrounded by siblings, cousins, and a few young friends. Everyone was trying hard to cheer her up.

The stress of the last year had been taking a toll on Branch. He hadn’t noticed it, but he wasn’t eating as much. He had a constant headache lately and lied to Stream at first when he asked if he was alright. He then told his mate that he was sure he was going to die soon, and to tell no one. He told everyone else he was fine. He had a bad feeling he was living on borrowed time. He had heard of trolls having bad headaches, and then suddenly dying. He hoped for his family’s sake, that this was not the case, but he felt awful most days. The headaches were excruciating.

During lunch, Branch felt an intense pain in his head. He got up and stumbled towards the bathroom. He was starting to have trouble seeing. He collapsed onto his knees and faceplanted. He died before he even hit the floor.

Stream jumped out of his seat and ran over to him. “Branch?! Oh my god no!” He could see that his spirit was gone. He had died suddenly. He dragged him to the bedroom. He didn’t want his kids seeing their dad like this. He laid him down and checked for some sign that there was hope, but it was clear he was gone. “You’re breaking my heart Branch. You have twins due in a couple of months. This isn’t fair…” 

Clarity was up as well and helped Stream get Branch into the bedroom. She was sobbing and trying to will him to stay. She could sense that something wasn’t right with his brain. “Stay with us dad!” She knew he was gone, but she didn’t want to believe it.

Poppy and Harper were not far behind Stream. They kept the children out and locked the door. They knew something was wrong. The both approached Stream, Clarity, and Branch. They began to cry and hugged into each other.

The children all stood by the door. Something wasn’t right and they knew it. Crying erupted outside the door. Some of them pounded on the door and demanded to be let in.

Poppy got on her knees next to Branch and held him. She couldn’t believe he was gone. He was only thirty-six years old. “You’re too young to die.” Tears ran down her cheeks. “Please don’t leave us…”

Harper put her face into her hands and sobbed. Branch had given them fifteen years of love and compassion. She was heartbroken.

Stream began cleaning him up and began changing his clothes. “Help me. We need to get him ready for burial.”

“Dad go sit down. You’re too pregnant to do this.” Clarity nudged him to the bed. She began doing it. Tears ran down her cheeks. “You promised to die of old age. It’s not fair.”

Stream watched with his ears drooping.

Harper and Poppy helped get Branch cleaned and dressed. They sat him down on the bed, and then let the kids inside.

“What happened?!” Branch Junior hurried over and checked his father over. He was so confused.

“Dad?!” Lily hugged into him and began to cry. “He’s so cold.”

Warrior laid on his father and sobbed. He half-hearted hit his dad repeatedly. “Come back!” He could sense that he was dead. He couldn’t feel his heart beating anymore.

“He’s gone little ones. He died suddenly.” Stream sat on the bed next to them and rubbed Branch Junior’s back with one hand, and Warrior’s back with his other hand. He looked sad. He placed his hand on his belly. He could feel the twins moving within him. He knew this would be his last pregnancy. He hoped stress wouldn’t cause him to lose them.

The entire house was gray as they prepared for Branch’s funeral. Word spread quickly, and soon Sky, Basil, Guy Diamond, Citrine, and Mama Goldie arrived to help. It was unbelievable that Branch was suddenly gone.

A couple of hours later, Poppy had everyone gather. She hung her head and sniffled. She wanted to do this but was struggling to get the words out. Her heart felt crushed. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering here today. It is with a heavy heart, that we say goodbye to King Branch. He died suddenly this afternoon, during lunch. Let’s all take a moment of silence, to remember all the good times we have had with him.”

The silence was eerie. Even the children and babies were silent. Everyone began to put flowers by Branch’s casket after the moment of silence. Everyone in the village was gray.

Dark’s heart raced. He looked around for Branch’s spirit. His thoughts were interrupted by Obsidian, whom had reached to whisper in his ear.

“Dad, I don’t see his spirit. What’s going on?” Obsidian looked so confused.

Dark thought for a moment, and then looked at his young son. “Sometimes, when a spirit has done good in the world, they grow angel wings, and fly up to heaven, instead of being down here on earth. I think Branch is one of those rare angels.”

“Like what happens to babies and children? Isn’t that a huge honor?” Obsidian sniffled and rubbed his face of tears.

“Yes son, it’s a huge honor. He’s saved a lot of lives and was a great king. It’s an honor well deserved.” Dark gave Obsidian a hug. “He’s up there, taking care of the babies and children.”

Stream sniffled and began to sing. He was going to miss his mate. He had given him so much joy. He held his wives and cried with them. It wasn’t going to be the same without Branch.

Sky approached the casket and sniffled. “You left me. Now what do I do? Damn it Branch…”

“Now you know how he felt!” Basil snapped at his brother. “When you left without saying goodbye!” He began to cry. “He wasn’t supposed to go.”

“I needed to keep Mama Goldie safe!” Sky snapped right back. Tears ran down his cheeks. “Don’t yell at me!”

“Boys, that’s enough!” Mama Goldie got between them. “Now is not a good time to fight.” She pulled them into a hug and held them. “I know it hurts...”

“I’m mad at you too!” Basil was tense as Mama Goldie hugged him. He slowly relaxed enough to hug her back.

Once it was all over, and Branch was buried, Clarity knelt by the mound of dirt. She had Sherbet and River in her hair. She put her hand on the dirt and sniffled. “I’ll take care of them dad. You did good. I’m going to miss you.” She got up and headed home. She knew he was free and was going to watch over them. She knew he was no longer in any more pain and she had to remind herself that he was no longer suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Stream sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOXZkm9p_zY


	21. Life Without Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls must move on without their king.

A month and a half had gone by, and everyone slowly adjusted to life without Branch. It wasn’t easy. It became clear right away, that even though he wasn’t feeling the best, he did a lot. Clarity helped pick up the slack, so that Stream didn’t overwork himself too much. She wanted her dad and unborn siblings safe. Stream often babysat Sherbet and River, since it was a lighter task. He loved having alone time with his granddaughters. Lily, Branch Junior, and Warrior also helped out as much as possible.

It was morning time, and the family began all doing their own thing. Stream was on a blanket with the two trollings. He was making faces and getting them to giggle. It warmed his heart that he could make them smile and laugh. Especially River. She was still so little. She had just barely learned how to giggle. “Who’s the prettiest granddaughters ever? You two are!” He stuck out his tongue and moved his face in a slow shake. He stopped and put his hand on his belly. He was having a contraction.

Sherbet giggled and kicked her legs. She loved when grandpa made faces at her.

River smiled and cooed. She suddenly got quiet when he had the contraction. At two and a half months old, she was still too young to understand a lot of things, but she did not like the color aura she saw. She scrunched up her face and began to cry. She didn’t like that her grandpa had an icky aura.

“Aww, it’s alright River. Grandpa is alright. It’s just a contraction. Want to help grandpa with your aunts or uncles? They might be coming today.” Stream eased up and picked them up. He tucked them into his hair and headed for the medical pod. It was spring, and everyone was busy. He felt more comfortable going to the medical pod to have his twins. He got to the medical pod and went inside. He smiled at Sky and teared up. He looked so much like Branch. He walked over to him and cried onto his shoulder.

“Is it time Stream?” Sky held his brother in law and frowned. He knew he was struggling since Branch died. He hated seeing him cry.

“I think so…” Stream gently took River and Sherbet out of his hair. He laid down with them and put them on his chest to snuggle.

River cuddled into Stream’s chest and hiccupped. She was still confused and upset.

Sherbet looked up at Stream and cooed. She wasn’t worried. She was a bubbly little girl.

“While babysitting? Ouch…” Sky smiled softly. He gently removed Stream’s pants and checked him. “You’re doing great. Appears it just started. I’ll go get Poppy and Harper.” He headed out the door to get Stream’s mates.

Stream held the girls close and whimpered in pain during the next contraction.

River began to cry again. She didn’t like that something was wrong with her grandpa.

Sherbet joined her sister this time and fussed. She didn’t like this.

Clarity came in and gently took her daughters. “Sorry dad, you said you were OK this morning. I thought you would be alright.” She soothed her babies. “It’s alright little ones. Grandpa is having his babies.”

“It’s alright Clarity.” Stream smiled at her and rubbed his belly gently. “I’m a big whimp compared to my baby girl. I don’t think they liked that I was in pain.” He gently rested his hand on her hand. “Stay here with me?” He teared up. “You remind me so much of your father. I…”

“It’s alright dad. I know you miss daddy.” Clarity gently tucked her girls into her hair and held his hand. “You don’t have to explain it.” She reached over and hugged him gently.

Stream hugged her back and cried. He had struggled hard. He was glad he had Poppy and Harper, because he wasn’t sure how he would manage without them. He was certainly glad that he had almost made it to term with the twins.

Clarity held him and let him cry. She cried with him. She missed Branch too.

Poppy came in and walked over. “It’s alright…” She walked over and hugged them both.

Harper wasn’t that far behind. She snuggled up to them and held them. “It’s going to be just fine. Deep breaths.”

Stream sniffled and looked up at his wives. “Sorry, I just needed to get that out.”

Sky came in and smiled at Stream. “Nothing wrong with a good cry.”

A few hours later, Stream grasped the sides of the bed and breathed. “They’re ready.” He began to push. He cried out in pain as the first baby was born.

Sky was ready and caught the first baby as she was born. She was violet with blue and pink two-toned hair. She was a water trolling. She cried in Sky’s hands. She was healthy. He cleaned her up and teared up. “Aww, she’s got the same colored hair that our mom had.” He sniffled and gently gave her to Poppy.

“She’s so cute.” Poppy held her and cooed. “Hello sweetheart.”

“She’s got stunning colors.” Harper took the little one’s hand.

“She’s so pretty dad. One more.” Clarity watched on with a smile. She was glad that Stream let her stay to watch what was likely going to be her last siblings. She recalled her parents saying they planned on not having anymore.

Stream smiled at the little one. “Hello little one. I want to name you Heaven.” He bared down and cried out as he pushed for the second twin. He got her out and looked down as Sky cleaned her.

The second twin was also a girl. She was light pink, with light blue and light green two-toned hair. The tip of her hair had a tiny spec of royal blue. She was a light trolling. She cried as she was cleaned up.

“Another one that has a lot of mom in her. She’s so pretty.” Sky gently gave her to Stream and smiled. “You did a great job.”

“Her name is Dream.” Stream smiled and held his second baby close. He helped Dream latch on and nursed her. He smiled when Poppy helped him with Heaven. “Dream and Heaven, because I miss your daddy very much. I’m going to tell you all about him, and you will know all about the wonderful things he did in this world. You don’t understand it right now, but he loved you both very much. He loved all of his babies, with all of his heart.”

Clarity watched on with a smile on her face. Life was going to go on and be just fine without Branch. It wasn’t going to be the same, but she knew they were all going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the series. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
